Four Riddles, One Destiny
by Fallenhope19
Summary: the riddles have been seperated, but drawn by fate to Hogwarts where they must learn the secrets of their past and fight to stay alive. Will magic bring them back together, or will the one who destroyed their lives keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Four Riddles, One Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K Rowling nor do I own the vampire diaries characters they belong to L.J Smith.**

**A/N Hey guys welcome to my new fic, this idea just sprung to my head I hope you enjoy it!**

**Character fact file**

Name: Arianna Lily Riddle

Age: 16

Birthday: 31st October 1975

Blood status: pure

Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lily Evelyn Black

Hair: long black and straight

Eyes: black, turns red when angry and grey when sad

House: Slytherine

Siblings: Bellatrix Isis Riddle, Harry Arrow Riddle, Hermione Athena Riddle

Name: Bellatrix Isis Riddle

Age: 14

Birthday: 12th July 1977

Blood status: pure

Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lily Evelyn Black

Siblings: Arianna Lily Riddle, Harry Arrow Riddle and Hermione Athena Riddle

Hair: long and wavy chestnut brown

Eyes: oval shaped and chocolate brown

House: Not sorted

Name: Harry Arrow Riddle

Age: 11

Birthday: 31 July 1980

Blood status: pure

Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lily Evelyn Black

Siblings: Arianna Lily Riddle, Bellatrix Isis Riddle and Hermione Athena Riddle

Hair: messy and black

Eyes: emerald green

House: not sorted

Name: Hermione Athena Riddle

Age: 11

Birthday: 31 July 1980

Blood status: pure

Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lily Evelyn Black

Siblings: Arianna Lily Riddle, Bellatrix Isis Riddle, Harry Arrow Riddle.

Prologue

It was Halloween and the night was the perfect setting of a torrent of wind and a bloated full moon, Lily Riddle had just finished putting her twins Harry and Hermione to bed. Her other two daughters Bellatrix and Arianna were sat around a large table, it was Arianna's birthday and she was six years old. Lily smiled; she had been in hiding for far too long from the evil dark wizard Albus Dumbledore who had framed her husband and herself for crimes they hadn't committed. Her elder brother James Potter walked into the room with a massive chocolate cake with six candles on it, "Happy birthday Aria" he sang while Arianna smiled in a very unsixyearold manner. "Thank you Uncle James" she said happily taking a massive slice of cake, James smiled. He was the secret brother of Lily Evens, nobody knew that except his cousin and best friend Sirius Black and of course Lily's husband and bonded Tom Marvolo Riddle. The clock struck midnight and an owl hooted in a very cliché way, and then a very familiar face avaporated into the Potter living room. "Daddy!" Arianna and Bellatrix cried as they threw themselves at the shocked leader of the light side, Tom Riddle. "Hey girls, how's my special birthday girl?" he asked swing Aria in the air, "I'm six years old Daddy" she stated proudly Tom grinned at the intelligence in the girls voice. Bellatrix pouted at being left out, Tom noticed this and picked up his second eldest and kissed her cheek making her giggle, "Love you daddy" she gurgled, Tom smiled "Love you too Bella".

Suddenly a crash came from upstairs, all three grownups looked at each other before coming to a silent conclusion Lily picked up Aria and Bella and led them to the garden while James and Tom raced upstairs. Tom growled when they entered his twin's room, for standing over the crib was his sworn enemy Albus Dumbledore. "Hello Tom" the other wizard said calmly, his blue eyes like ice, "What do you want Dumbledore?" he spat; James grabbed hold of his brother in law's cloak to stop him from ripping the elder wizard's throat out. "I've come to deal with a little problem, you see I am from the future and your little brats cause me a lot of problems so I thought I would eliminate the problem at the root" and with that he turned his wand on the twins who were now very much awake. "Albus, killing the twins won't help you" James spat at his former teacher and former role model, "Oh really? Avada Kadavra!" Dumbledore shouted and the room was filled with a dazzling green light. When the light had gone James looked around desperately, however his niece and nephew had disappeared with the dark lord. And so had Tom.

"Lily! Lily we have to get out of here, Dumbledore has taken the twins and has killed Tom!" James shouted looking for his sister who he found weeping and clutching her eldest Arianna. Lily didn't look up when James approached her all she whispered was, "He took Bella" James hugged his younger sister, stroking her long auburn hair, he then took hold of Aria's hand- wait oh Merlin Aria, she had lost her brother and two sisters and her father on her birthday! Taking her hand he quickly avaporated them to Grimwald place where his cousin Sirius Black was waiting, "Bloody hell James what happened?" he asked running over and taking Aria in his arms. "Dumbledore attacked and killed Tom" he said Sirius gasped then looked worriedly at Lily who was breathing slow agonising breaths, "He also kidnapped Harry, Hermione and Bella!"James said sorrowfully, Sirius looked grim "You'd better come in mate".

Meanwhile in a very normal part of Surrey on a very normal street, a very strange looking man walked up to the door of a very normal family. The Dersleys prided themselves on being normal, due to the fact that they were both squibs and disowned by their powerful wizarding families. The Dersleys hated magic and all things to do with magic, so this is why the evil stranger chose them to house the mysterious baby boy who had survived his master's curse; if he was this powerful at one years of age how powerful would he have become? The stranger couldn't risk it; he had his orders simply place the boy in the care of the boy's squib aunt and uncle. They would hopefully beat the magic out of him by the time he reached Hogwarts so he would be like most average wizards. The stranger then evaporated to the quiet town of Abersoch, he looked down at the name of the address on the letter and looked around the street until he found the letter box with _Granger_ on, he laid the basket onto the door step and avaporated, hopefully the youngest Riddle would be disheartened if she believed she was muggle born and wouldn't try to tap into her power. He then Avaporated to America to a little town in Virginia, called Mystic Falls. Here he was to find the family of Gilbert and place Bellatrix under their care, the three year old was more rebellious then her brother and sister and refused to stay still. So the stranger resulted in a sleeping drought, sending her into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile in London Lily was crying pitifully as her breathing began to slow even more, James sat by her side crying softly. While Aria ran to get water. Lily Evelyn Riddle died that night, due to the death of her husband and the loss of her children. Arianna made a bow that night, she swore that one day she would find her siblings and she would destroy the man who had tore her family apart!

**A/N please review and tell me what you think, if anyone was wondering this is an alternative universe where Tom Riddle never became Voldemort and was the leader of the light while Dumbledore is the Dark Lord.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Riddles, one Destiny **

**Chapter one- ten years later**

Arianna Riddle screamed as icy water was thrown over her, "James! Sirius when I find you I am gonna cut both your throats!" she screamed as she jumped from her sodden bed. Arianna was not your typical sixteen year old; she had long midnight black hair and eyes that right now were a blazing red. She was orphaned and lived with her Uncle James Potter and her second cousin Sirius Black, she still remembered that night ten years ago when she was not only robbed of her parents; but of her younger siblings too. A tear began to form in her eye as she thought that this year Harry and Hermione would be starting their first year at Hogwarts, Bellatrix would have been in her fourth year had they not been taken. Aria often wondered what had happened to her siblings, what that evil wizard had done to them ten Halloweens ago. A small sound came from down stairs, as quick as a panther Aria pulled out her wand and casted a quick non verbal spell that made both James and Sirius erupt into fits of giggles. Aria smirked as she pounced upon her guardians, "Surrender?" she asked with an evil glint in her eye. James and Sirius looked at each other "Never!" they shouted between giggles, Aria smiled cruelly "As you wish" and amplified the curse. James and Sirius were now uncontrollably laughing and also begging for mercy, Aria smirked "What's the magic words?" she asked; James and Sirius gave her a look of pure hatred "Aria is the best and we smell like wet dog, especially Sirius" they said through gritted teeth. Aria smirked satisfied she lifted the spell and ran to her room for safety.

Fear gripped Katherine as she ran through the forest of Mystic falls, grabbing hold of her sister's hand they made it to their house on the edge of the forest, "Katherine I really do doubt your sanity sometimes!" Elena muttered as she panted for breath. Katherine grinned, everyone knew that she was reckless and often got into trouble, where as her sister Elena was calm, careful and bookwormish. She flicked a piece of her long chestnut hair from her eyes as she gave Elena her famous grin; they had just gotten back from provoking the insanely gorgeous vampire Damon Salvatore who was the brother of Elena's boyfriend Stefan. "Ah come on Elena your no fun" she pouted brown eyes dancing with mischief, Elena frowned then noticed a strange looking envelope on the windowsill. Katherine and Elena shared a confused look before opening it, Katherine almost screamed; for on the letter was a name she had not been called in a very long time.

_Dear Miss Bellatrix Isis Riddle, _

_You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we are sorry for your letter's delay it seems the owl mailing it simply got lost. You will be starting your _fourth year at Hogwarts and will be receiving tutoring lessons from the head girl Miss Arianna Riddle seeing as you have missed two years of your education, we hope to hear from you soon so please owl your response.

Yours faithfully

Professor M. McGonagall

There was then a list of school supplies, Katherine/Bellatrix looked at the supplies in shock. Elena paled when she looked over Katherine's shoulder, "Erm Katherine there is something I need to tell you," she stuttered, Katherine turned her eyes to Elena who looked sheepish, "Kat mom and dad adopted you, some weird guy in a purple cloak left you on our door step, said your parents had been murdered in England and he had brought you here to safety" Katherine/Bellatrix paled, she remembered that night. The night of her older sister's birthday when the man with the white beard came and killed her daddy, taking her younger brother and sister. She never knew what happened to Aria, "I think I'm gonna be sick!" she cried running out of the room.

It was a perfectly normal day on Privet Drive, where a perfectly normal family were having a perfectly normal day; however their nephew was anything but normal! He was scrawny and stick thin, with shocks of messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He wore owl rimmed glasses but this was not the un normal part, for Harry Potter had a very rare kind of scar, a lightning bolt scar was the symbol of those who had survived a killing curse. Harry Potter had been raised by his Aunt and Uncle all his life due to his parents dying in a car crash, the Dersleys hated Harry with an unknown reason properly due to the fact that he ruined their perfect image. Today was Harry's carefully making breakfast when he heard the mail, slowly he went to retrieve it quickly flipping through the bills he was startled when he saw his name on one of the letters. He quickly threw the letter into his cupboard under the stairs and handed the rest to his Uncle who grunted at him. After breakfast and the Dersleys had gone out Harry retrieved his letter and opened it read:

_Dear Mister Harry Arrow Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1__st__ we await your owl by no later than July 31__st_

_Sincerely _

_Minerveva McGonagall _

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all students' clothes should carry name-tags.

Books

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Harry stared at the letter, **What is this thing?** He wondered **I wonder if it is Dudley trying to play a joke on me,** he thought sadly placing his letter onto the desk besides his bed. Suddenly he heard the sound of an owl, and sitting on the windowsill outside the door was a jet black owl! Harry ran and opened the door, the bird few straight in, around its leg was a piece of parchment. Quickly untying it he scanned through the letter and gasped:

_Dear Mr Riddle,_

_Due to the fact that you have been raised by muggles we are to send our head prefect and head girl to come and help you. Her name is Arianna Riddle, she will answer any questions that you have about Hogwarts and will also have your volt key for Gringgots. We hope to see you soon._

Prof. Quirilius Quirril

Defence against the dark arts teacher.

On the other side of the country Hermione Granger was also staring at her own Hogwarts letter, "This is amazing" she said clutching her letter to her chest. She had also received a note saying she was to drive to London and was to be met by a girl with long black hair called Arianna Riddle. Hermione was so excited, she had found out she was adopted last year, maybe this letter held the key to who she really was. Hermione had always been an odd ball at her school, due to the fact that she had bushy brown hair and rather large teeth, she had also been picked on for a rather peculiar scar on her right side of her forehead. The scar had been shaped like a lightning bolt, the other girls had called her ugly and a weirdo but now Hermione had the last laugh for she was a witch! "Hermione love are you ok?" Mrs Granger asked sticking her head around the door, Hermione's head snapped up "Yes mum, I received this letter this morning I wonder if it has anything to do with my parents" she said handing the letter over to Mrs Granger who paled slightly. "Why I guess we are going to London then" she said quietly before drifting silently out of the room.

**A/N hey guys what do you think? I just wanted to show a little insight on how the characters have changed in the last ten years, next chapter they all finally meet! Will they recognise each other? Stay tuned please review xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Four Riddles one destiny**

**Chapter three**

**A/N hi everyone just to let you know, for Katherine/Bellatrix she will just be Bellatrix except from when she talks to Damon and Elena, also she is a bit of a Goth.**

After her rude awakening Aria quickly through on some muggle clothing of black skinny jeans and a purple lacy top and boots, she allowed her black locks to fall naturally around her face and only added eye liner and red lipstick to her flawless face. She had been asked to go and collect two of the muggle raised/born students who would be starting their first year at Hogwarts and a late starter from America, sometimes being head girl was too stressful for even Aria! "James, Sirius I'm going to go pick up the first year students that I was assigned to take to Diagon Alley!" she yelled downstairs. Seeing as there was no answer Aria presumed they were still miffed with the whole tickle torture thing she had done, smirking she threw some floo powder into the fire place and shouted "Number four, Privet Drive!" seconds later she materialized into a strangely small fireplace in front of three muggles who were staring at her. Stepping out of the fire place and brushing her fringe out of her eyes Aria smiled and the muggles and said cheerily "Hello, erm please don't be alarmed my name is Arianna Riddle. I am head girl at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and am here to pick up one Harry Potter" Aria paled as she read the name. It was the first time she had looked at the name of the students, one of the muggles who was like a big blubbery whale scowled at her, "Oh your one of their lot are you? You're not having him we agreed that when we took him in we would put a stop to all this nonsense!" he roared making his wife next to him wince, Aria suddenly recognised her, "Hey I recognise you! Your Petunia Potter, the squib sister of James and Lily Potter" the women paled at this accusation. "How dare you call me that! And how dare you bring my stupid good for nothing brother and sister into this" she squeaked, Aria couldn't help herself laughing "You really don't recognise me do you Aunt Petunia? I think I was five last time mum brought me to see you" she said coldly. Petunia paled, this was Lily's oldest daughter Arianna "But, but I thought you and your sisters died in the explosion with your mother and father" she said quietly. Aria glared at her "No but I would have done if you're stupid brother hadn't saved me and mum! She died an hour later in his arms!" she hissed completely unaware of a new presence. Petunia's husband Vernon Dersleys but a hand on his wife who had started to weep silent tears of grief ten years late for her sister, "Love the freak is at the door" he said softly, Aria followed his gaze to see a small boy of eleven with messy jet black hair and emerald green eyes hidden by owl rimmed glasses, a lighting shaped scar illuminated his forehead. Petunia stiffened "Aria, meet your brother Harry" she said quietly. Aria's black eyes widened and without warning she ran across the room and captured a startled Harry into a gripping hug. "Oh Merlin I thought he'd killed you Harry! Where's Hermione and Bella?" she asked. Harry looked confused at the strange girl in front of him, who had managed to make his demon aunt cry, "I don't know who you're on about" he said scared by the look of anger that crossed the girl's pale face. "That Bastard!" she cursed making all the Dersleys and Harry go bright red, grabbing Harry's hand she dragged him to the fire place. "I'm taking Harry Arrow _Riddle_, and don't expect me to bring him back. You Petunia Potter are a disgrace to the Potter name!" she growled at Petunia who was crying into Vernon uncontrollably, "Twelve Beach view Abersoch" she shouted throwing floo powder into the fire place making her and Harry disappear.

Harry was shocked, who was this girl? Had he heard right when Aunt Petunia call her his sister? Looking around he could see that he was no longer on Privet drive but in a completely different house! Aria was meanwhile flicking through some papers and smiled when she found the right one, _Hermione Granger_ it read, Two muggles walked into the living room, the woman screamed while the man grabbed a muggle form of communication; effortlessly pulling out her wand, Aria muttered "Accio phone" and the phone flew into her hand. "Right now that, that is sorted let me introduce myself: My name is Arianna Riddle, I am head girl at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I am here to collect one Miss Hermione Granger is she present?" Aria said smiling at the dumbstruck muggles, "Who's he" Mr Granger asked eyeing a very scared looking Harry, Aria followed his eyes and smiled "He Mr Granger, id my younger brother Harry Riddle" she said calmly. Mrs Granger nodded, "Don't you remember me telling you dear, about Hermione getting excepted into Hogwarts?" she said cheerfully, Mr Granger nodded and shouted "Hermione! Someone from that school of yours is here!" seconds later a girl with bushy brown hair and wide brown eyes rushed into the room with a big smile on her face. Aria smiled at the girl "Hi there you must be Hermione, my name is Arianna Riddle and I am head girl at Hogwarts and this is my younger brother Harry" Hermione smiled at both of them, "Hi" she said shyly to Harry, who replied "Hi" Aria looked at the two eleven year olds in front of her with a smile on her face, "Well Mr and Mrs Granger you properly won't be seeing Hermione till Christmas so you may want to say goodbye" Aria said to the two stone-faced muggles, Mrs Granger ran and hugged Hermione telling her to write every day, whereas Mr Granger didn't even say goodbye. Aria told Harry to make room on the fireplace for Hermione to fit in, "ninety nine woodlane Mystic Falls".

Katherine or Bellatrix rather was staring out of her window at Elena and Stefan, Stefan had just said something that had made Elena laugh and hug him. Even though she would never admit it, Bellatrix envied Elena; she was the most popular girl in school, she had the right boy, the right friends and the right grades. Whereas Bellatrix was the school freak, always making weird things happen to those who were mean to her. She didn't have a boy friend, though she had a crush on the town's bad boy, Damon Salvatore who was a vampire, she had no friends and she was failing every class. Suddenly a weird noise from her fireplace made her turn around. Three strangers were sanding in her fire place, the eldest had long midnight black hair and was smiling, the boy had messy black hair and glasses, and the youngest girl had long bushy brown hair and was looking confused. "Who the hell are you?" Bellatrix growled, the eldest girl smiled warmly at her and stepped out of the fireplace. "Ah you must be Bellatrix; nice to meet you my name is Arianna Riddle head girl at Hogwarts. This is Harry and Hermione" she said gesturing to the messy haired boy and bushy haired girl, Bellatrix narrowed her eyes "So Hogwarts is real and I'm a witch?" she asked. Aria nodded then looked at her for a moment before asking "If you don't mind me asking Bellatrix how old are you?" Bellatrix scowled were all witches this rude? "fourteen" she muttered, out of the corner of her eye she could see Damon watching her from the window in crow form. Aria nodded "Ah yes you're the one who's letter went missing, professor Dumbledore told me about you, right I gather you are ready to leave then?" she asked. Bellatrix looked confused "Go where?" she asked, Aria looked irritated "To Diagon Alley of course!" she replied however her voice lacked its cheeriness as she looked behind Bellatrix at Damon. "Show yourself Vampire, I know you're here!" she said coldly, Bellatrix was shocked how did this girl Aria knew that Damon was there? A second later Damon was at her side growling at the oldest witch, "This isn't witch territory "he said coldly, Aria smirked "Oh yeah, explain that to the Bennet family and your friend here is a witch" she replied smoothly making Damon death glare at her, "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you now witch!" he challenged her, a devilish glint in his blue eyes, "Because Vampire I could kill you with an unbreakable or just summon a stick and stab you in the heart, now if you don't mind I'll be taking Miss Gilbert here and going" she said grabbing Bellatrix's arm, "Hey let go off me!" she cried however they were already in the fireplace and Aria had already shouted "Diagon Alley!" Damon lunged foreword to try and save her, however they were already gone.

When the four of them opened their eyes they were standing in a large fireplace in Diagon alley, Aria smiled she hated being around muggles for too long. "Welcome kids to Diagon Alley!" she said dramatically, Harry and Hermione looked in awe at the wizarding shopping hotspot. Meanwhile Bellatrix was glaring daggers at Aria "Take me back, right now you freak!" she growled, Aria was taken back, "What take you back to that psychopathic vampire who would kill you in an instant, no way your safer here in England" she said carelessly. Bellatrix's brown eyes widened "What! How can we be in England when we were just in America?" she demanded, Aria rolled her eyes why me? She wondered "Because Bellatrix we used a little wizarding device called floo powder" she said sarcastically, she was really beginning to lose her temper with this girl. For some reason the girl reminded her of her own little sister Bellatrix who was always stubborn and argumentative, Aria wouldn't be surprised if they were the same person.

Aria led her three charges through the bustling streets of Diagon alley; she first took them to Gringgots and offered to pay for their school stuff seeing as they were raised by muggles. She then took them to Flourish and Blotts to buy their school books buying her own at the same time, and then she whisked them off to Madam Mulkins to get them fitted for their robes. Whilst they were there they ran into Draco Malfoy who Aria knew from Sirius, who was cousins with Draco's mother, "Hi there Draco, excited to go to Hogwarts?" she asked the young blond boy. Draco smirked "You know Aria if I didn't know you I would mistake you for a Gryffindor" he joked, Aria laughed "Draco there is nothing wrong with Gryffindors it's just a myth that Slytherines and Gryffindors don't get on. I'll see you at Hogwarts you'll make a fine hufflepuff" she teased as the younger boy paid for his robes. Aria then noticed the three confused looks on Harry, Hermione and Bellatrix's faces, "What are Slytherine and Gryffindor?" Hermione asked. Aria grinned, she loved explaining about the history of the houses of Hogwarts, "Well Hermione there are four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor the reckless and brave, RavenClaw the smart and witty, Hufflepuff the loyal and goodhearted and Slytherine which is my house the cunning and ambitious." She explained.

After they had gotten their robes fitted Aria led them into a pet shop which was filled with owls, cats, snakes, toads and rats. "Now every student at Hogwarts needs a familiar, take your pick" she said gesturing to the range of animals. She watched as they split up and went to look at different animals, Hermione went straight to cats and picked out a brown tabby, Bellatrix went straight to the rats and picked out a reddish brown one and called him fang while Harry went straight to the snakes which caught Aria's attention. Aria walked up to him and saw he was in a deep conversation with one of the snakes; she knelt down next to him and smiled there was defiantly no doubt this was her brother for parseltounge could only be inherited and her father had been the last known parselmouth. Harry jumped when he noticed Aria's presence, "Its ok Harry, how long have you been able to speak to snakes for?" she asked. Harry looked confused "What do you mean, I was talking English" he replied innocently, Aria smiled "You were speaking an ancient language called parseltounge, it seems like English to the speaker. Dad used to be able to speak Parseltounge too" she replied quietly her smile fading at the mention of her beloved father. "What really happened to our parents Aria? Aunt Petunia used to say they died in a car crash and that Dad was a drunk" Harry asked, Aria noticed he had their mother's eyes. "Well it was Halloween, my birthday and dad had been on the run because he had been framed for something he didn't do and he stopped by to see us, us being you me and our sisters Bellatrix and Hermione. However there was this evil wizard, who I forgot the name of who had heard half a prophecy about you and your twin sister Hermione. He came to kill you that night but something went wrong, he ended up killing dad and kidnapped you and Hermione as well as Bellatrix. Our Uncle James who is mum's brother managed to save us however mum died in his arms" she replied quietly. Tears had started to well in Harry's eyes, "What was the prophecy?" he asked quietly. Aria shrugged "I don't know" she whispered hugging him. Quickly recovering herself Aria looked at the snake who Harry had been talking to "So do you want this one?" she asked, Harry nodded.

After buying a snake, rat and cat Aria led the three students to the ice cream parlour and treated them to a big chocolate sundae each, "Wow today has been so awesome!" Hermione said spooning the last of her Sundae into her mouth, Aria grinned "Hogwarts will be great, I hope one of you will be in Slytherine" she said cheerfully, a snort came from behind them. Aria turned around to see a red headed boy with hand me down clothes, "Don't listen to her Slytherine is the house where all the bad wizards go, like her father" the boy hissed making Aria narrow her eyes. "That coming from a Weasly, for your information my father was framed he never killed that sorry excuse of a father of his no matter how much he hated him" she spat with a force that even made Bellatrix shudder. The boy glared "At least I'm not an orphan" he said proudly, "Ok that's the last straw Weasly draw your wand" she challenged. The Weasly boy paled, it was no secret that Arianna Riddle was the best dueller in the school. Suddenly the boy's father came out of nowhere and rescued him, "Oh there you are Ron" he said chirpily, then he noticed Aria who had a murderous look on her face and wand drawn to Ron's neck. "Oi what you doing, he's a first year" he shouted at her, then he recognised her "Lt go of him Riddle or I'll make you forget it Riddle" he threatened. Aria narrowed her eyes and lowered her wand "That's it weasel scamper back to daddy and hide behind his empty threats" she hissed.

Bellatrix had been watching the scenario and had a whole new respect for Aria, she wasn't some happy go lucky girl she had first labelled her as, but a deadly scary madwoman when provoked. "That was awesome!" she commented, however Aria didn't smile. "I shouldn't have lost my temper, especially to a filthy little weasel" she muttered darkly, then as if somebody had flipped a switch she was back to sunny Aria "Right lets go get your wands" she said in a sing song voice. She led them to an older looking shop which had a sign that read _Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_, as they entered Bellatrix took in the dusty shop with many high shelves filled with wands, "Mr Ollivander?" Aria shouted. A man suddenly appeared on a ladder that moved, "Ah miss Riddle please to see you, your wand is working fine I hope?" he asked Aria nodded "Yes its great thank you, brilliant at dueling, anyway I am here to escort these three here, Harry Riddle, Hermione Granger and Bellatrix Gilbert." Ollivander raised his eyebrows at the names, "How curious they have the same names as your missing siblings Miss Riddle" he said slowly. Aria nodded "Harry here is my long lost brother" she said smiling, Ollivander smiled at Harry who looked sheepish next to his elder sister. "Well my dear boy why don't you go first?" he said, Harry walked foreword nervously. Ollivander went to the back of the shop and got a few wands for Harry to try, all of them ended up blowing something up, making both Ollivander and Aria wince. Ollivander then went to the very back of the shop and pulled out a beautiful looking wand "11 inches long, made of holly, with a phoenix feather" he said and handed it to Harry, as soon as the wand and is skin touched a golden glow and light wind blew around Harry making Ollivander smile "Curious very curious" he whispered. Harry looked up "I'm sorry but what's curious sir?" he asked. Ollivander hesitated for a second before replying "well you see no two Ollivander wands are alike, the core in your wand is a phoenix feather and the bird that gave you its feather gave one more, the wand of your father" Aria gasped, she knew how powerful her dad's wand had been and was worried about that much power being entrusted to Harry. Next was Hermione to receive her wand which was a 10¾ vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core, while Bellatrix's was 12¾ walnut, with a dragon heartstring core.

Now that they had got all their Hogwarts gear, Aria led them to one of the public flooing stations and flooed them back to Grimmauld Place, when they arrived in her bedroom Aria noticed James and Sirius staring at her three charges. "Are you two ok?" she asked them, James took her by the shoulders and said "Aria I think you should sit down, there's something we need to tell you, all of you" he said looking at the three strangers. "Uncle James what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, there was a dramatic pause. Sirius broke the silence "James stop being drama queen, Aria you just unknowingly found your lost siblings!" A/N hey guys what do you think, please review and let me know thank you 


	4. Chapter 4

**Four Riddles, One Destiny**

**Chapter four**

All four looked at each other, Aria was muttering about it not being possible and being too easy while Harry, Hermione and Bella looked confused. Bella turned to Sirius and asked "Want to tell us what's going on please?" she asked, her dark eyebrows rose. James decided to answer "Well ten years ago on Aria's birthday and evil wizard attacked your house killing your dad; he had been after Harry and Hermione however Tom stopped him and died in the process. Your mother, my sister tried to avaporate you and Aria out of there however the wizard had not been alone that night and his assistant grabbed you. Your mother died later that night, leaving Aria alone until me and Sirius took her in" he said. Aria was crying softly at the memory of having her siblings stolen from her, "I can't believe you guys are all right" she said hugging them, and then she frowned at Hermione. Something wasn't right. "James I think Hermione has a glamour charm on her" she said slowly, James frowned and pulled out his wand. Hermione looked startled, "What's a glamour charm?" she asked. "A glamour charm is when you conceal ones appearance." Sirius said grinning at remembering something. Hermione's mouth made a slight oh, James muttered a spell and a golden light surrounded Hermione: dancing on her hair and swimming in her eyes, and playing on her figure. When the golden glow lifted a completely different girl was standing where Hermione had been. Long gone was the bushy brown hair and buck toothy grin, now a tall slender eleven year old stood in her place with glossy auburn hair and emerald green eyes. James gasped, "She looks like Lily!" Hermione looked puzzled "Who's Lily?" she asked. "Lily is our mother Hermione" Aria said slowly.

Harry had watched Hermione's transformation in a daze, why had she had her appearance changed anyway? Then he remembered that Aria had said the wizard who had killed his dad had been after him and Hermione. Aria was back to her wide smiley self, "How stupid of me I almost forgot Hermione and Harry, your twins!" she announced happily. Harry felt a rush off Happiness the day had been a dream come true, no longer did he feel like a waste of space and lonely. He now had three sisters who loved him and two Uncles, not to mention one of his sister's was his twin. "Who wants a cup of tea?" Aria asked, six yeses followed her as she danced out of the room.

After James and Sirius had told Harry, Hermione and Bellatrix more about who they were, Bella for the first time in her life felt like she belonged! She remembered only a little of her life before Mystic falls and was happy the river of fate had washed her this way. Sirius was telling them stories about Hogwarts when Aria came back with six cups of tea, Aria smiled; she had heard these stories at least ten times! "What house do you think you will get put in?" she asked her younger siblings. Hermione grinned, "Ravenclaw, I love reading and studying!" she declared happily, "Slytherine!" both Harry and Bellatrix said at the same time then grinned. "I hope I get at least one of you three in my house!" Aria said smiling she shuddered at the thought of her brother and sisters being but into Gryffindor. "I saw Draco Malfoy today Padfoot" she said changing the subject, Sirius groaned at the mention of his cousin. "What did the little brat want?" he asked, "Sirius, you can't blame what Cissy did to you on Draco it's not fair!" she scolded. Noting all the confused looks she was getting she quickly explained, "Sirius is mad with his cousin because she called him the worst pranker of all time!" Sirius huffed and pouted, James barely managed to hide a smirk.

The remaining time quickly past and soon Aria was ushering her younger siblings to Platform nine and three quarters, "So let me get this straight, you just walk through a wall?" Bellatrix asked Aria nodded. "I'll demonstrate if you want" she said eyeing the time, Bellatrix shrugged "I'll believe you sis" she muttered lining her trolley up to the wall and ran. Harry and Hermione were surprised when Bellatrix went straight through the wall, "Your go Harry seeing as your older" Aria sang, Harry gulped and lined his trolley. He could feel the warm feeling off his snake Bubbles on his neck for comfort, taking a deep breath he ran at the wall. A whirling sensation overcame him as he was transported onto the bustling platform nine and three quarters. He saw Bellatrix standing awkwardly and went to go stand next to her, "Hey Harry" she said with a hint of excitement in her voice. They waited for two minutes before a slightly dazed Hermione entered and found herself next to Harry, then at last out came Aria. "Right I'll get you settled on the train then I need to go meet the prefects, Bella you look after them" Aria said ushering them onto the big red steam train.

Once they were on the train Aria glared, she could see the Weasley boys sitting all together in one of the compartments, the only Weasley she liked was maybe Fred and George. They knew how to have a joke as well. After leaving her sister in charge Aria briskly walked to the front if the train were she and the head boy, (Much to her disgust) Percy Weasley would tell the prefects the house passwords. "Riddle your late!" came the snarky voice of Percy Weasley, Aria gave him a glare "Sorry Weasel but Some of us had charges to look after!" she spat. They had decided earlier that they wouldn't let anyone know they were related because of the risk. Percy gave her a glare before entering the room, "The passwords are: Gryffindor- Caput Draconis, Slytherine- pureblood, hufflepuff- Lemon drops, and Ravenclaw you can just answer your Riddles" Percy announced bitterly. "If anyone has any questions feel free to ask me, I would say us but the lion is in a grumpy mood" she said jokingly, everyone except the Gryffindors laughed. "Shut up Riddle!" Percy spat, Aria narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong Weasel can't take a joke? Should hang around with your brothers more they'll loosen you up" she said innocently with a touch of danger in her sing song voice.

Meanwhile Hermione was staring out of the window as the beautiful Scottish country side passed by; she heard a knock on the door. Turning her head, she watched Bellatrix open the compartment to reveal the blond boy from Diagon Alley. "Hey, erm are you Aria's charges?" he asked nervously, looking round. "No we're her siblings" Bellatrix replied, making the boys sparkly blue eyes widen. "What! Aria's siblings were kidnapped ten years ago!" he said confused, Harry rolled his eyes, "Bella this is why Aria didn't want anyone to know" he said to his sister, while she and Hermione dragged Draco into the carriage. Bellatrix shrugged "Well he is Sirius' cousin so I figured..." however she was cut off as Aria walked into the carriage, "Hey guys… hi Draco" she said suddenly noticing the blond. "Aria, when did you find your brother and sisters?" he asked, Aria's sunny mood darkened as she gave each of her siblings a death glare. "Drake you cant tell anyone and it was when we got back from Diagon Alley" she said angrily. Draco was scared of Aria when she was angry, he and Harry shared a scared look and Draco edged closer. "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy by the way" he whispered, Harry grinned "Harry Riddle, and this is my twin sister Hermione" Hermione waved. "You're the twins that lived" he stated. Aria was now giving him a warning look, "Oh come on Aria, they'll find out sooner or later, you two are known as the twins that lived- the only people ever known to survive the killing curse." He explained. Aria buried her head in her hands, it was going to be a long ride.

**A/N hey guys sorry its been so long please review thank you x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Four Riddles one Destiny**

**Chapter five**

Hogwarts castle never seemed to amaze Aria as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station; they could see the looming castle in the distance. Aria ushered Harry, Bellatrix and Hermione over to the half giant Hadgrid, who was calling for the first years. "I'll see you guys in the feast, oh and Bella just tell Prof McGonagall you're the transfer student" she informed them giving them each a hug. "No problem Aria" Bella said smiling; she had really started to absorbed some of Aria's positive energy. As she watched her siblings board the boats, she caught a sight of her best friend Avril Night. "Hey Avril!" she called to the beautiful blond witch who was chatting to one of the Ravenclaw fourth years. "Aria how was your summer?" she cried engulfing Aria in a massive hug, Aria grinned "It was great; I had to look after these new students. I hope they get sorted into Slytherine" she sang happily. Avril smiled, "Did you hear about the new defence against the dark arts teacher?"She asked brushing her silvery blond bangs out of her green eyes. Aria's interest sparked "No who did they hire this year?" she asked playfulness dancing in her dark eyes. Avril gave a knowing smirk, "You'll see in the feast; daddy said that he was a traveller that's why Dumbledore hired him because of his extent knowledge" she whispered quietly. They were then joined by their other two friends Brooke Waters and Leo Waters; Brooke had long chestnut hair and smiling brown eyes whereas Leo had fiery golden hair and amber eyes. "Hey Aria!" Brooke cried grabbing her in a large hug similar to that of Avril's, Aria smiled at her friend "Hey Brooke, hey Leo how where your summers?" she asked. Leo smiled, "Not much we went to Egypt though, you would love the pyramids and all the Egyptian magic" he said cheerily. Brooke slapped his arm, "Merlin, Leonardo you do have to rub it in don't you" she said mockingly. Aria and Avril rolled their eyes; Brooke and Leo were twins and both in Gryffindor house. (They were proberly the only two Gryffindors Aria liked, besides Uncle James) suddenly two horseless carriages pulled up to the station to escort the older students to the castle, except they weren't horseless to Aria. They were pulled by creatures called Thestrals; they were invisible to all except those who had watched someone die.

As the carriages pulled the students up to the castle Aria over heard someone talking about her brother Harry, "Yes he's been hanging out with that Riddle, no doubt we'll lose our saviour to that dark family" Aria felt her blood boil as she recognised the voice to be of Percy Weasley. Avril and Brooke noticed their friend's change of mood and glanced over to where Weasley was mouthing off. "Ignore him Ari he's not worth it!" Avril advised, it was a wonder she wasn't in Ravenclaw. Brooke glared at Percy, "I will personally hex him for you later if you want Ari" she growled, Leo nodded in agreement. Aria shook her head "No you guys rising to his taunts is what he wants, I will not lower myself to his standards" she said coldly. As they reached the castle Aria felt the familiarity of the strong stone walls that would protect her from harm, the moon had all ready risen and the feast would begin in an hour. Avril and Aria rushed down to the Slytherine dungeons to check out their rooms, they had the same room every year and unfortunately with the same people. Susan Greengrass and her posse of mean girls shared the dorm with them, this included: Marnie Parkinson, Megan Malfoy and Riley Lestrange. "Oh look what the trash brought in" Marnie sneered, as Avril and Aria walked in. "Shut up Parkinson!" Avril spat at the pug faced girl, Riley who was Marnie's best friend narrowed her eyes "Who do you think you are telling her to shut up Black?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. "I know one thing Lestrange, Aria happens to be head girl this year and can put you in detention" Avril announced proudly looking at her best friend. Susan, who had been lounging on her bed reading witch weekly, looked up and stared at Aria. "What a nice achievement Arianna, wont your Uncles be pleased" she said in a perfectly pleasant voice. Aria stared at the girl who had lead numerous attacks on her and her friends because of her heritage. "Why thank you Susan" she said in a fake happy voice, however Susan wasn't listening. She had now turned her predatory gaze upon Avril, "Why Avrilina how is your mother? I heard she was attacked by a werewolf a fortnight ago" she said innocently while Riley, Marnie and Megan giggled. Avril went dark red, she knew that her mother was already classed as a blood traitor for marrying a muggle, Edward Night and now she had been bitten by a werewolf which had demolished any chance of her regaining social status with the rest of the pure blood families. "My mother is fine Susan thank you" Avril growled through gritted teeth, Susan arched one of her fine eyebrows. "My, what a temper you have Avrilina. Did mummy dearest bite you?" she taunted making her three minions burst into fits of laughter. "That's enough Greengrass" Aria warned her fingers now brushing her wand. Megan scowled at Aria, "You would stick up for her wouldn't you, isn't your farther part muggle?" she spat making Aria blush. "Yes my father was part muggle, but he also happened to be a very powerful wizard Malfoy" she said coolly her face not portraying any emotion. Megan was about to say something when a seventh year girl popped her head around the door, "You girls do know that the feast begins in five minutes right?" she said. All six girls shared a scared look, for if anyone was late for the first feast back their head of house Professor Snape would throw them in detention.

As Aria and Avril reached the Slytherine table they noticed the questioning look Brooke and Leo were shooting them from the Gryffindor table, Aria mouthed the word 'Greengrass' Leo glared at the evil red head and mouthed 'I will kill her'. Aria hid a small smile, quickly turning her attention to the first years she immediately singled out Harry, Hermione and Bella, who was hiding at the back. Professor McGonagall who was the head of Gryffindor house began to read the names of students of a list, each student would sit in a chair and an old hat would be placed on his or hers head. The hat would then decide what house to place them in, "Hermione Granger" Professor McGonagall read out. Aria frowned, why was Hermione still being referred to her muggle name? Hermione swallowed her fear and boldly walked up to the chair. "RavenClaw!" the hat shouted, the Ravenclaw table burst into cheers and clapping. Though Aria was sad that her youngest sister hadn't been sorted in her house she was glad she had been sorted into a house where her wit and knowledge would be tested. As the names continued Aria smiled when Draco was placed in Slytherine, she scowled when she saw Megan share a polite nod of acknowledgement. Finally Harry's name was called out; "Harry Potter" the whole room fell into silence for a second then erupted into whisperings about one of the twins who lived being at Hogwarts. Harry timidly walked towards the hat, Aria wanted to curse all the staring eyes that watched him. Didn't they remember how terrifying that walk had been? As the hat was placed on his head, it began to take it's time as if it was puzzled where to put him. Aria sent a silent prayer to her mother that Harry wasn't put in Gryffindor; as if her wish was answered the hat yelled "Slytherine!" the Slytherine table clapped loudly, Aria the loudest of all! She then locked eye contact with Percy Weasley; he gave her a look of disgust as his head was turned away. All the first years had been sorted now and Harry had taken his place next to Draco, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. His long flowing white beard cascaded down his dark blue robes; his sparkling blue eyes were hidden behind crescent moon glasses and a welcoming smile lit up his face. "Welcome all who are new and welcome back all those who are old, I would like to say we can all dig into our lovely feast however the sorting isn't done yet. I would like to introduce Miss Katherine Peirce from America, she will be joining our first year students as she received her letter late" he announced his powerful voice filling the hall. Bella stepped forward out of the shadows, she had a look that was saying she was about to say something. However a quick warning glance from Aria stopped her. Striding towards the hat she allowed it to be placed on her head. She was shocked when the hat started talking in her mind, "Ah not Miss Peirce at all but another Riddle. That's all four now at Hogwarts I gather" It chuckled. Bella looked taken back "Yeah sure just don't tell" she thought lamely. The hat chuckled again, "Ah that's what your brother and sister both requested, do not worry Bellatrix I will keep your secret. Anyway on with the sorting, you're both brave and courageous, you will die for what you believe in and you have a strong bond already with your siblings. There is no doubt that it will have to be GRYFFINDORE!" it shouted, Bella looked alarmed over towards Aria who looked horrified. Calmly getting up she walked over to the red and gold table, and sat calmly next to the first years.

**A/N hi guys what do you think? I thought I would add a bit more in today like who Aria's friends and enemies are. Just so people don't get confused I made up Susan Greengrass she is the elder sister of Astoria Greengrass, Marnie Parkinson is the cousin of Pansy Parkinson, and Megan Malfoy is Draco's dad's brother's daughter, and Riley Lestrange is the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Also all the death eaters supported Dumbledore when he pretended to be Tom Riddle, in the first wizarding war, only the Malfoys and Blacks were loyal to Tom. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Four Riddles one Destiny**

**Chapter six**

**A/N guys just to let ya know when people who are talking to Bella at Hogwarts, they will call her Katherine. Unless of course she tells them.**

After the sorting was done, Dumbledore stood once more. "I would also like to introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Smith" he announced as a tall sandy haired man stood up. He smiled at Professor Dumbledore; however even from where she was sitting Aria could tell it was fake. "Let the feast begin" Dumbledore ordered cheerfully, as exotic food sprang to the tables. "I bet he's muggle born" Aria could here Riley say bitterly, for some reason she wanted to hex the cocky witch who was flicking her long chestnut hair over her shoulder. Susan cracked a smile; Aria suddenly felt eyes on her. Spinning around she met the cloudy eyes of the new Defence against the Dark arts teacher who was staring at her, shivers ran down her spine. Why did he seem familiar?

After the feast Aria and Avril, (Who was a prefect this year) lead the first years up to the dudgeons. "Ok first years the password id Pureblood, don't forget it or you might not be able to get in" she warned with a hint of mischief in her eyes. Harry was merrily talking to Draco Malfoy; Aria could tell they would be fast friends. As they entered the Slytherine common room, Aria and Avril shared a grin as they heard the first years gasp. For the Slytherine common room was a long chamber that went well under the lake that was bathed in a greenish glow. Dark furniture filled the room surrounding a green fire. "Ok girls dorms are that way" Avril said pointing at one of the corridors, "Follow me please girls" she ordered. "And would the boys please follow me" said the ever charming voice of Gemini Snape, Aria forced herself not to blush. For Robin had been pestering her to go out with him since fourth year, and now by some sick twist of fate; he was head boy. As the first years split up and went to follow wither Robin or Avril, Aria quickly called Harry over. "Well done Harry, how are you liking Hogwarts?" she asked, "It's great, Draco Malfoy is really cool too" he said nervous about being left behind. "Hey Riddle, do you mind if I take young mister Potter here" Gemini asked, his dark blue eyes roaming her body. "Be my guest Snape" she replied giving him a scowl.

When she got back to dorm Avril was already laying on her bed, "I hate first years!" she groaned. Aria laughed, "Oh prey tell why?" she asked innocently even though she knew perfectly well why. "I had to be _nice_ to Daphne _Greengrass _and Pansy _Parkinson_" she spat angrily, Aria thanked her lucky stars that Susan and her posse where not in ear shot. "It's not even been a day and Gemini is back to trying to charm the pants off me" she sighed; Avril gave her a sympathetic look then started laughing. Aria looked hurt, "What?"She asked using her pouty face. "Ari, I bet every girl in Hogwarts would like to be in your position! You have to admit Gemini is hot!" Avril gushed, Aria raised her eyebrow, "Yeah and his dad happens to hate my two Uncles, and happens to be a teacher here" before Avril could retort, in walked the Slytherine princess and her court. "Hello ladies, what are you talking about?" Susan asked. Avril narrowed her eyes, Aria could sense trouble so quickly saved her friend "Oh just about the new DADA teacher" she said giving Avril a warning look. Susan lost interest when she could see that she was sailing in calm waters, and went back to ignoring them and gossiping about WITCH weekly.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room Bella looked around nervously, how had she been placed in a house in which her family hated? Then she remembered she would be going by her muggle name, Katherine. A girl with long chestnut hair and warm brown eyes came over to her; she was followed by a boy with reddish blond hair. "Hi, my name is Brooke Waters, and this is my brother Leo. We're friends with Aria Riddle" she said smiling, Bella hesitated. Could she trust these lions? "Katherine Gilbert" she replied, coolly. However her town was not lost on Brooke, "Don't worry Katherine, me and Leo aren't like those dunder heads over there" she said jerking her head over to where the Weasleys where talking. Suddenly the professor who had lead them to the Great Hall appeared, "Ah Miss Gilbert was just looking for you. I have arranged that you will be taking your fourth year seeing as Miss Riddle has kindly tutored you over the summer, she will continue these lessons. Don't worry dear you'll soon catch up" she said with a rare hint of a smile. "Erm thanks Professor" Bella said feeling awkward, but happy to be continuing to carry on her lessons with her elder sister. After Professor McGonagall had left Brooke offered to show Bella some 'decent' Gryffindor fourth years. Brooke lead her over to where a group of four girls and a boy were talking, they stopped immediately once they saw Brooke and Bella. "Hey Cassidy, would you mind looking after Katherine here? She's new here and I thought she should proberly hang out with some fourth years" Brooke said smiling at a small red headed girl. Cassidy smiled, "Sure Brooke, love to" she replied in a sickly sweet voice Once Brooke had left Cassidy introduced the rest of the group, "This is Veronica Clearwater," she said pointing at a tall willowy girl with poker straight blonde hair, "This is Sofia Diggory" a red headed girl smiled, "Jane Avery" a girl with jet black hair grinned, "And this is Russell Lestrange" she purred the last name as Bella's gaze flickered over to the sexy dark haired boy who was giving her a movie star smile. "Hi"she said blushing, Russell grinned"pleasures to meet you miss Gilbert" he said, his voice was soft and velvety. Scowling at Bella, Cassidy draped her arm lazily around Russell's shoulders. "And my name is Cassandra Waters, or just Cassidy Brown" she said icily. Bella frowned, hadn't Brooke said these girls were decent? Cassidy reminded her lot of her muggle sister Elena and her friends. Suddenly a girl with wild blond hair appeared next to her, "That is so typical of you Cassidy, leading the new girl astray." The girl sneered at Cassidy and her gang, and then she turned to Bella. "My name is Pandora Reid "she said as she lead Bella away from the popular people. "Hi, I'm Katherine" Bella replied. Pandora smiled, "Why were you talking to them anyway?" she asked curiously. Bella shrugged, "Brooke Waters told me they were decent Gryffindors" she said scowling, Pandora laughed, "Brooke would say that, Cassidy is her flipping younger sister" Bella suddenly felt really stupid. "You can hang around with me and my friend Caterina if you want, Gryffindor are really blood stereotypical" she offered, Bella smiled "Sure I would love to".

Hermione looked around her dormitory in the Ravenclaw tower, it was circular and the walls were painted blue. There were three other girls in her dormitory; there was Cho Chang, Padma Patil, and Lauren Andrews. Cho and Padma had taken a quick liking to each other and were sat gossiping about what they thought school would be like, Hermione felt sorry for Lauren who was starring out of the window. "Hello Lauren" she said as she joined the brunette, Lauren looked startled then she smiled "Oh hi Hermione" she said gazing out into the open night. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked sensing sorrow in the other girl's aura, Lauren shrugged then said quietly "I guess I'm just sad that my brother couldn't come, you see we're orphans and it's the first time I've left him on his own" Hermione felt a rush of sympathy for the girl, for she herself was an orphan; what would she have done if she didn't have her sisters and her brother? "I'm an orphan too" she whispered. Lauren stared at her, "Really?" she asked, "Yeah, my parents died ten years ago in err… car accident" she replied lamely realising how close she had been in braking secret. Lauren hadn't noticed Hermione's stutter and hugged her, "Can we be friends Hermione?" she asked Hermione nodded.

**Please Review and I hope you enjoyed it **


	7. Chapter 7

Four Riddles, One Destiny Chapter seven

Aria rushed into the Posions room and groaned, all the class turned to look at her sympathetically; while Professor Snape glared at her and drawled "Miss Riddle could you please tell me why you are late?" Aria looked hesitent, "Erm well Professor Snape I er overslept" she said quietly. Every one of the Slytherine stdents gave her sympathetic looks, knowing of Snape's loathing of her. Snape gave her a a cold glare, his black eyes were like black wholes ready to swollow you whole in months of detentions, his hooked nose and draping cloak made him look slightly battish. "You over slept? Well Miss Riddle, I'm afraid that I am going have to give you a detention for being late. Go sit down before I take points!" he hissed, Aria winced. She quickly rushed to go sit down next to Aria who gave her a worried glance. Professor Snape had given her a hard time since first year when he realised she was a relation to the leader of the Marauders, a gang of five boys and a girl who had made his life hell at Hogwarts. Now Snape had decided to take it out on Aria and proberly Harry too, Aria envied Hermione and Bella for having their name's changed. Whilst Snape began explaining on how to make Draught of the Living Dead, Aria felt her Marauder blood pulsing through her veins. For Aria's parents had both been Marauders, a plan sprung to her head and she smirked evilly. Quickly she scribbled down a spell onto a peice of partchment and passed it to Avril when Snape was looking. Like a greasy haired hawk, Snape swooped down upom them and snatched the note of Avril and opened it. However he had not been expecting the suprise he received, the voice of the marauders filled the room, taunting ,Snape. Calling him Snivillous, the name they had called him during their time at Hogwarts. Snape's face lost colour as he dropped the note and turned on Aria "RIDDLE ANOTHER DETENTION!" he roared, the whole class was watching intrested as Aria didnt even bat an eye lid. Gemini was watching, while shaking his head, Aria threw him a wink. Luckily before Snape could roar any more a Gryfindor Bradd Twain's cauldren exploded drawing Snape's attention to the poor boy, "TWAIN! WHAT PART OF DON'T ADD DRAGON SCALE UNTIL THE END!" he roared striding over.

"Aria are you out your mind?" Avril demanded as they walked towards transfigtions, Aria smirked. "Oh come on Avril, you knwo the greasy git deserved it, besides Uncle James taught it to me over the Summer, he said it was my mum's favourite hex" she said smiling. Avril was quiet for a moment, "Ok I agree that Snivellous deserved it and have I ever told you that your Uncle James is awesome!" she said winking, Aria smirked as they walked into the transfigtions room where Professor Mcgonagall was sitting on the desk in her cat form. Once the students where settled McGonagal transformed into her human form causing the students to applaud. "Thank you, thank you will you all please calm dowm please" McGonagall ordered hushing the class in a second. "Right now today we are going to be learning about animigi, who can tell me what an anamigi is?" she asked looking around the class, Aria's hand shot straight up, "An Anamigi is a witch or wizard who can change into an animal at will" she said smirking, she had been thinking of a certain stag and dog that liked to get into trouble. "Well done Miss Riddle, five points to Slytherine. Now because becoming an Anamagi is a very hard part of magic, the Ministery of Magic keep records on those who wish to persue it." McGonagal explained. The class began to burst into excited whispers, before McGonagal hushed them again. "Now because you lot are in your sixth year, the Minestery have given us permission to try the process as a one off lesson seeing as none of you look like your ready to get into normal work" she said with a small smile,

After McGonagal had explained the basics, Aria and Avril got started straight away. To be an Anamagi, you had to concentrate on your animal really hard, otherwise you could only half change which would be very awkwared. Aria had decided to be a wolf for that was her Patronus, while Avril had chosen to be a panther and was plotting on murdering Susan and her gang in their sleep. Agter Transfigtions Aria left Avril and joined Leo as they walked into Divitions. The Divitions room was very Mystical, with mysterious objects darted around the room. Professor Trewlany was Aria's favourite teacher for though not a lot of people knew it Aria was a seer. "Ok class today we are going to start a scheme of work called Dream Deffintions, you will learn what your dreams mean. Let me show you an example lets see,Miss Riddle would you please tell me of your dream lastnight?" Trelawny asked her hooded eyes were hidden under thick moon shaped spectacles, Aria hesitated before replying "Of cause Professor Tewlawney, well I dreamt I was in a forst and I was with my brother and sisters. There was another man, he was familiar and told me not to be scared for for Riddles had been united and the destiny would proceed." Trelawney's eyes widened, then she recovered herself "Very good Aria, now er, class dissmissed" she said hurridly rushing out of the class room.

As Leo and Aria walked out of the room, Leo was grinning "Wow we have a free lesson what do you wanna do?" he asked cheerily. Aria scoweled at him, "Leo our teacher just walked out of a lesson, don't you think its a bit strange?" she said as they walked into the liberary. Leo shook his head "Geeze Ari why are you being such a kill joy and be happy that we don't have to do any of that stupid mumbo jumbo crap Trelawney teaches she is such a fake" he scoffed, Aria's eyes narrowed as she drew her wand "Take that back!" she hissed. Leo looked startled, "Wow Ari what's going on?" he said raising his hands in defence, (Not that it would help him if she were to fire a curse at him.) "Take it back about Trelawney being a fake and Divtions being mumbo jumbo!" she spat, her eyes glowing a dangerous red- Leo looked terrified. "Ok ok I take it back, sheesh I know she's your favourite teacher and everything but no need to get defencive yeah" he said watching her carefully as if she would pounce on him. Aria shook her head to rid her rage, Uncle James had told her she had her mother's firey temper and had Lily been alive, they would have been a force to reckon with. "I'm going to the Slytherine common room" she said coldly, leaving the stunned lion in his spot.

Once she reached the soothingly cool walls of the common room she sensed she was not alone, spinning round she landed straight in the arms of the Head Boy, Gemini Snape. "What you doing out of class Riddle?" he asked smiling down at her, Aria couldn't help but notice how much Gemini looked like a fallen angel with his long wavy black hair and tanned skin and dark eyes. His muscles were like they had been sculptured by the Greek Gods up on Mount Olympus, while his smile had been stolen from the waning moon and his strengh was that of a river, foreceful, but swift and elegant. "Professor Trelawney dissmissed us five minutes in and told us to leave the class room" she replied off handishly, she was in no mood to talk to the son of the man who had just given her two detentions. Gemini smiled at her, Aria mentally kicked her self for blushing, "Do you wanna hang out?" he asked. Aria hesitated then realised why was he out of class? "So Snape, you never told me why you were out of class?" she said silkily, Gemini laughed. "Same reason you are Professor Smith just desmissed the class saying something about a meeting with the headmaster, very strange if you ask me" he said raising his fine nodded absent mindedly, "So anyways I was wandering if you'd like to just hang out... you know with me?" he trailed off and lookded deep into her eyes as if into hwr soul. Aria felt her heart melr, "Sure, lemme just drop my bag of in my room." she said smiling. "Oh and Riddle?" he called after her, Aria turned round, "Yeah?" she asked curiously. "Call me Gemini,please I hate being refered to my greasy git father" he said silkily, Aria smiled. "Sure but as long as you call me Aria, Gemini" she said sofetly enjoing how his name ran so easily of her tounge.

Once she got to her room she saw Avril launging on her bed reading WITCH weekly, "Hey Avs guess what!" she gushed as she joined her best friend on her bed. Avril looked up, signalling for Aria to continue; "Gemini Snape just asked me out!" she gushed. Avril's eyes widened "No way! Seriously? Oh Merlin you are so lucky Aria! I would kill to go on a date with him, you have to tell me all about it when you come back!" she cried while hugging Aria. "Of caurse I will, anyway better go" and with that she rushed out to the common room where her fallen angel was waiting.

A/N hey guys sorry for the delay and any mistakes, please let me know what ou think and please tune into the next chapter which will be Gemini and Aria's date and also the forst DADA lesson with the mysterious Professor Smith.  
>CC <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Four Riddles, One Destiny Chapter seven

Aria rushed into the Posions room and groaned, all the class turned to look at her sympathetically; while Professor Snape glared at her and drawled "Miss Riddle could you please tell me why you are late?" Aria looked hesitent, "Erm well Professor Snape I er overslept" she said quietly. Every one of the Slytherine stdents gave her sympathetic looks, knowing of Snape's loathing of her. Snape gave her a a cold glare, his black eyes were like black wholes ready to swollow you whole in months of detentions, his hooked nose and draping cloak made him look slightly battish. "You over slept? Well Miss Riddle, I'm afraid that I am going have to give you a detention for being late. Go sit down before I take points!" he hissed, Aria winced. She quickly rushed to go sit down next to Aria who gave her a worried glance. Professor Snape had given her a hard time since first year when he realised she was a relation to the leader of the Marauders, a gang of five boys and a girl who had made his life hell at Hogwarts. Now Snape had decided to take it out on Aria and proberly Harry too, Aria envied Hermione and Bella for having their name's changed. Whilst Snape began explaining on how to make Draught of the Living Dead, Aria felt her Marauder blood pulsing through her veins. For Aria's parents had both been Marauders, a plan sprung to her head and she smirked evilly. Quickly she scribbled down a spell onto a peice of partchment and passed it to Avril when Snape was looking. Like a greasy haired hawk, Snape swooped down upom them and snatched the note of Avril and opened it. However he had not been expecting the suprise he received, the voice of the marauders filled the room, taunting ,Snape. Calling him Snivillous, the name they had called him during their time at Hogwarts. Snape's face lost colour as he dropped the note and turned on Aria "RIDDLE ANOTHER DETENTION!" he roared, the whole class was watching intrested as Aria didnt even bat an eye lid. Gemini was watching, while shaking his head, Aria threw him a wink. Luckily before Snape could roar any more a Gryfindor Bradd Twain's cauldren exploded drawing Snape's attention to the poor boy, "TWAIN! WHAT PART OF DON'T ADD DRAGON SCALE UNTIL THE END!" he roared striding over.

"Aria are you out your mind?" Avril demanded as they walked towards transfigtions, Aria smirked. "Oh come on Avril, you knwo the greasy git deserved it, besides Uncle James taught it to me over the Summer, he said it was my mum's favourite hex" she said smiling. Avril was quiet for a moment, "Ok I agree that Snivellous deserved it and have I ever told you that your Uncle James is awesome!" she said winking, Aria smirked as they walked into the transfigtions room where Professor Mcgonagall was sitting on the desk in her cat form. Once the students where settled McGonagal transformed into her human form causing the students to applaud. "Thank you, thank you will you all please calm dowm please" McGonagall ordered hushing the class in a second. "Right now today we are going to be learning about animigi, who can tell me what an anamigi is?" she asked looking around the class, Aria's hand shot straight up, "An Anamigi is a witch or wizard who can change into an animal at will" she said smirking, she had been thinking of a certain stag and dog that liked to get into trouble. "Well done Miss Riddle, five points to Slytherine. Now because becoming an Anamagi is a very hard part of magic, the Ministery of Magic keep records on those who wish to persue it." McGonagal explained. The class began to burst into excited whispers, before McGonagal hushed them again. "Now because you lot are in your sixth year, the Minestery have given us permission to try the process as a one off lesson seeing as none of you look like your ready to get into normal work" she said with a small smile,

After McGonagal had explained the basics, Aria and Avril got started straight away. To be an Anamagi, you had to concentrate on your animal really hard, otherwise you could only half change which would be very awkwared. Aria had decided to be a wolf for that was her Patronus, while Avril had chosen to be a panther and was plotting on murdering Susan and her gang in their sleep. Agter Transfigtions Aria left Avril and joined Leo as they walked into Divitions. The Divitions room was very Mystical, with mysterious objects darted around the room. Professor Trewlany was Aria's favourite teacher for though not a lot of people knew it Aria was a seer. "Ok class today we are going to start a scheme of work called Dream Deffintions, you will learn what your dreams mean. Let me show you an example lets see,Miss Riddle would you please tell me of your dream lastnight?" Trelawny asked her hooded eyes were hidden under thick moon shaped spectacles, Aria hesitated before replying "Of cause Professor Tewlawney, well I dreamt I was in a forst and I was with my brother and sisters. There was another man, he was familiar and told me not to be scared for for Riddles had been united and the destiny would proceed." Trelawney's eyes widened, then she recovered herself "Very good Aria, now er, class dissmissed" she said hurridly rushing out of the class room.

As Leo and Aria walked out of the room, Leo was grinning "Wow we have a free lesson what do you wanna do?" he asked cheerily. Aria scoweled at him, "Leo our teacher just walked out of a lesson, don't you think its a bit strange?" she said as they walked into the liberary. Leo shook his head "Geeze Ari why are you being such a kill joy and be happy that we don't have to do any of that stupid mumbo jumbo crap Trelawney teaches she is such a fake" he scoffed, Aria's eyes narrowed as she drew her wand "Take that back!" she hissed. Leo looked startled, "Wow Ari what's going on?" he said raising his hands in defence, (Not that it would help him if she were to fire a curse at him.) "Take it back about Trelawney being a fake and Divtions being mumbo jumbo!" she spat, her eyes glowing a dangerous red- Leo looked terrified. "Ok ok I take it back, sheesh I know she's your favourite teacher and everything but no need to get defencive yeah" he said watching her carefully as if she would pounce on him. Aria shook her head to rid her rage, Uncle James had told her she had her mother's firey temper and had Lily been alive, they would have been a force to reckon with. "I'm going to the Slytherine common room" she said coldly, leaving the stunned lion in his spot.

Once she reached the soothingly cool walls of the common room she sensed she was not alone, spinning round she landed straight in the arms of the Head Boy, Gemini Snape. "What you doing out of class Riddle?" he asked smiling down at her, Aria couldn't help but notice how much Gemini looked like a fallen angel with his long wavy black hair and tanned skin and dark eyes. His muscles were like they had been sculptured by the Greek Gods up on Mount Olympus, while his smile had been stolen from the waning moon and his strengh was that of a river, foreceful, but swift and elegant. "Professor Trelawney dissmissed us five minutes in and told us to leave the class room" she replied off handishly, she was in no mood to talk to the son of the man who had just given her two detentions. Gemini smiled at her, Aria mentally kicked her self for blushing, "Do you wanna hang out?" he asked. Aria hesitated then realised why was he out of class? "So Snape, you never told me why you were out of class?" she said silkily, Gemini laughed. "Same reason you are Professor Smith just desmissed the class saying something about a meeting with the headmaster, very strange if you ask me" he said raising his fine nodded absent mindedly, "So anyways I was wandering if you'd like to just hang out... you know with me?" he trailed off and lookded deep into her eyes as if into hwr soul. Aria felt her heart melr, "Sure, lemme just drop my bag of in my room." she said smiling. "Oh and Riddle?" he called after her, Aria turned round, "Yeah?" she asked curiously. "Call me Gemini,please I hate being refered to my greasy git father" he said silkily, Aria smiled. "Sure but as long as you call me Aria, Gemini" she said sofetly enjoing how his name ran so easily of her tounge.

Once she got to her room she saw Avril launging on her bed reading WITCH weekly, "Hey Avs guess what!" she gushed as she joined her best friend on her bed. Avril looked up, signalling for Aria to continue; "Gemini Snape just asked me out!" she gushed. Avril's eyes widened "No way! Seriously? Oh Merlin you are so lucky Aria! I would kill to go on a date with him, you have to tell me all about it when you come back!" she cried while hugging Aria. "Of caurse I will, anyway better go" and with that she rushed out to the common room where her fallen angel was waiting.

A/N hey guys sorry for the delay and any mistakes, please let me know what ou think and please tune into the next chapter which will be Gemini and Aria's date and also the forst DADA lesson with the mysterious Professor Smith.  
>CC <p>


	9. Chapter 9

Four Riddles One Destiny Chapter Eight

The crisp September sunlight shone down on the rippling waters of the lake, the Giant Squid was lazily sunning itself just abve the surface. Aria looked out towards the lake and suddenly felt like the world was at peace, "So what's your favourite colour?" Gemini asked snapping her back out of her thoughts. "Oh, erm I think it would have to be blue" she said smiling, "What's your's?" she asked, looking into his dark eyes. Gemini preternded to think for a moment, "Well it would have to be black" he said, Aria looked at him curiously, "That's unusual, black is suppose to be a very depressing colour." she said, Gemini smiled slowly. "Yes but this shade of black is beautiful and unique just like its beholder." he whispered in her ear, Aria felt herself blush when she realised he was talking about her eys. "Very romantic" she mused, making him laugh. "Seeing as we are playing twenty questions, what's your favourite animal?" she asked sitting up. "My favourite animal would have to be a panther, they are the most beautiful creatures of the night." he said smiling. "I think mine is either a wolf or a cat" Aria said, trying not to envy that Avril could turn into a panther. "Oh really" she said coolly trying to smile. Suddenly she caught sight of Hermione being cornered by a group of Gryffindors who were led by Ron Weasley, "Er Gemini I gotta go, a friend of mine seems to be in trouble" she said getting up and rushing over to the first years.

"Ah come on you stupid little mudblood, give me the answers!" Aria could hear Ron growl, calmly cutting through the group of boys she said "Oh hello Mr Weasley, I don't know if I heard correctly but it sounded like you were threatning Miss Granger to give you some answers." Ron glared at Aria, "Oh yeah, well I wasnt was I Granger" he spat, Aria watched him, she could feel anger bubling underneath her skin, "Are you calling me a lier Mr Weasley?" she asked him, her eys flashing red. Ron smirked as he stepepd foreward "Yeah I am, Death Eater" he spat. Harry and Draco had happened to have been walking past caught this comment, anger siezed Harry as he launched himself at Ron. "What's going on here?" Percy Weasley's annoying voice demanded, he frowned once he saw his younger brother fighting a Slytherine. "Riddle why are they fighting?" he demanded, Aria glared. "Didnt your mother ever teach you manners? Your brother told me I was lyi ng when I caught him threaterning Miss Granger here" she spat gesturing to Hermione who was now standing next to her. Percy glared back, "I can vouch for Aria, Percy I saw the whole thing" Gemini's cool voice said as he materialized next to Aria. Percy scowled then turned his attention back onto the two first years who had been pulled apart, "Detention for both of you and ten points from each of you" he said scowling, before stomping off. Once his brother had gone, Ron looked sheepish and also disappeared. Once they were alone Aria rounded on Harry, "What did you do that for? You've just given the Weasley's an excuse to watch us!" she growled. "I'm sorry Aria but he was calling you a lier, and he is such a git I couldn't help but punch him" Harry said innocently, Aria smiled. "Harry I don't need you to fight my battles for me, I'm sixteen I know how to defend myself" she said messing up his already messy hair. "Anyway you'd better get to class, what've you got anyway?" she asked. Harry looked at Draco who replied "Charmes, with Hermione and Draco" he siad as the three of them walked off. Aria smiled after them copletly unaware that someone was watching her.

As Aria got to Defence Against the Dark Arts, she got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomache, Avril rushed to her as soon as she saw her. "Aria did you hear about the fight between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?" she asked excitedly as they sat down next to Leo and Brooke. "Yeah I was there" Aria said absentmindedly, Avril's eyes widened, "What? Oh Merlin, did Percy come and give you trouble?" she asked, Aria shook her head. "No he just deducted points from both Slytheine and Gryffindor and gave both boys a detention." she said. Brooke glared, "Stupid Percy, I can't beleive he'd take points from his own house" she growled fearcly, Leo gave her a hug. Don't worry about it Brookey, Sytherine lost some points too" he said reasuringly. Aria and Avril glared at him; "Shut up Leo" Aria hissed, still upset about earlier. Leo looked angry, "Look Aria if you're still mad about earlier just tell me ok" he said in a forced civil tone. Before Aria could retort,Professor Smith walked into the room. "Hello class, my name is Professor Smith, today we are going to be learning about bogarts, can anyone tell me what a Bogart is?" Percy's hand went straight up. Professor Smith pointed at Percy to speak, "Say your name please" he said as Percy answered the question, "My name is Percy Weasley and a Bogart is a creature that takes the form of whatever a person fears" he said smugly, Smith smiled. "Well done Mr Weasley, five points to Gryffindor, now today I have for you a bogart in which you can pratise on. The incarnation is Ridikulus, and all you have to do is think of something funny. Now for a demonstration, will you, yes you come up to the front" he said pointing at Avril. As Avril stepped foreward Smith asked her name, "Avril Night" she said. Smith beamed at her, "Well Avril what are you scared of?" he asked. Avril didnt need time to think before she answered, "Clowns" most people shuddered at this, "Well Avril I would like you to imagine the clown in something funny and when you do shout redikulas!" Smith instructed. Avril nodded as he opened the cupboard in which the Bogart was being held in. As it opened, a very evil looking clown emurged from the cupboared with ruby red eyes, and a pale face, a nasty scar ran down its face and it had a crooked smile. The clown was carrying an axe, as it pointed at Avril who had now paled, "Remember funny then the incantation!" Smith said from the other side of the room. Avril nodded and stuttered "Ridikulus!" and the clown turned into a clown doing mission impossible. All the class were laughing, Smith grinned "Who wants to go next?" he asked as all the class rushed foreward. "What do you think your's will look like?" Brooke asked, Aria shrugegd, then remembered how scared she'd been the night her parents died, would her bogart turn to that?

By trhe time the line got to Aria, she was just about to step out to the bogart when suddenly Smith stepped out in front of her sheilding her from the form, which changed into a blinding bright light. The clash hushed, "Class dissmissed" Smith said, Aria felt embarressed, why had the new Professor stopped her from tackerling the Bogart? Once every one had filed out of the room Aria stayed behind. "Erm Professor can I ask you a question?" she asked, Professor Smith looked up. "Are you wandering why I wouldn't let you face the bogart?" he asked smiling slowly. Aria nodded, "Aria, I am a close friend of your father's, and I know what really happened that night your parents... dued" he said, Aria realised that Tom had just spared her humiliation of braking down, "Er thank you Professor," she said quietly. "I guess you want to know more about them, and your siblings will also" he said winking. Aria gave him a quizzing look. "Yes Aria I know that the Four Riddles have been reunited." he said cheerfully. Flashbacks to her dream rushed through her head: 'Four Riddles will be united and the Destiny will Proceed!' "Aria, it is not safe to talk here in Hogwarts, I heared that all four of you are having a detention tomorrow night, I will personally tell take hold of your detentions and tell you all then. But please promise me one thing Arianna, Don't trust Albus Dumbledore," he warned his brown eyes flashing, Aria shuddered. "Why shouldn't I trust the Headmaster?" she asked, Smith drew his finger to his lips in a hushing manner, "Arianna all will be expalined tomorrow," he said mysteriously before exiting the room. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Four Riddles One Destiny**

**Chapter ten**

As night began to fall over Hogwarts, Aria crept among the shadows to the Forbidden forest to where she would meet Harry, Hermione and Bella to where they would be having their detention. She was curious to how Bella and Hermione had received detention, but was more curious to what Smith was going to tell them. As the other three came into view, Aria walked calmly over. Bella was the first to since her arrival, "Hey sis, what did you do?" she called as Aria joined them Aria smiled wickedly; "I annoyed Snape" she said bitterly. A low chuckle came from the shadows as Professor Smith appeared next to them. "Right now that we are all here I am guessing you wish to know why you are here" he said smiling at the two teenagers and two eleven year olds. Aria nodded, "Well the night your parents died, your father died trying to protect you two, (he pointed at Harry and Hermione) however he didn't really die." Smith started, seeing the confused look on the sibling's faces he continued. "You see he was merely stunned, however he had been weakened. Dumbledore made sure of that before he left" he said bitterly. Hermione gasped, "Wait do you mean Professor Dumbledore? As in Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts?" she asked in disbelief. Smith nodded, "Yes Hermione I do, you see Dumbledore had always been evil. He had been in league with the dark wizard Grindlewald, however disposed of him when he was no longer useful to him, However the Ministry caught wind of this and were about to throw him in Azkaban until he pleaded that he was under the Imperious curse, and that he himself had single headedly taken down Grindlewald. The Ministry were as gullible as they come and believed him. They offered him a place at Hogwarts where he became Headmaster and met your parents for the first time; He could see that Tom was powerful- powerful enough to become a dark lord, especially with his talents of parseltounge. So when your parents graduated he broke into Tom's parents house, disguised as Tom,(He had stolen a hair from Tom and used Polyjuce potion which would change the drinker into a living replica of the person who's hair they had used) stunned Tom and killed his relatives using Tom's wand. He then framed Tom and informed the ministry," Smith explained. Aria was livid with rage, this man was the reason her parents had died and she was shunned as the daughter of the Dark Lord Voldemort. "So who is Voldemort?" she asked, Smith gave her a long look before replying "Well Dumbledore of course, you can't have expected him to have just give up all that dark power he possessedd did you? No he continued to impersonate your father and fashioned him a new name, a name wizards everywhere came to fear- Lord Voldemort. Now Tom was clever, he knew what Dumbledore was up too and got some wizards together who he had known in school and started an organisation called the Order of The Phoenix, they thought Dumbledore some even died trying to bring him down! Some were even pushed into the brink of madness" he said sadly, Harry was still confused. "So what was so important about us being separated?" he asked, Smith looked hesitant, "Well when you were born Lily and Tom were given a prophecy by Professor Trewlawny, (Who worked for the Order) she prophesised that the fall of the dark Lord will fall on the blood of the one of the personated. Four Riddles will unite to vanquish the Dark Lord and bring peace to the wizarding world." he explained. Something clicked in Aria's head, "Is that why Professor Trewlawny freaked when she heard my prophecy?" she asked, Smith nodded. "Yes Aria, you should have seen the look on Dumbledore's face when he heard that" he chuckled darkly.

Bella watched as pieces of the puzzle started to drift together, "Professor you said that our Father had followers, did Dumbledore?" she asked. Smith nodded, "Yes I happen to know some of them, there are the Blacks, the Lestranges, the Weasleys, Crabbe, Goyle, the Clearwaters, the Averys, the Crouch family, the Waters-" Aria quickly cut him off, "What? The Waters are not supporters of Dumbledore!" she said angrily thinking of Brooke who had stood by her since first year with Avril. Smith gave her a small look, "I'm sorry Aria but Brooke and Leo's parents fought against our side and Brooke and Leo proberly will too" he said watching her anger increase. "No! Brooke is my friend she would never betray me!" she hissed. Bella thought back to the first day when Brooke had handed her over to her bitchy younger sister who would have tried to get her like them if it hadn't been for Pandora. "Aria I know you don't want to hear this, but on the first day, I think Brooke showed me over to her sister so she could try and turn me against you" she said quietly, as Aria's reddish eyes turned on her. "That's absurd Bellatrix! Why would Brooke do that? She proberly felt sorry for you and thought that Cassidy would be a good friend to you" she said sharply. "Just be wary of her and her brother Aria, just in case" Smith advised Aria glared. Smith then looked at his watch, "Oh my it's nearly midnight, you kids should be getting back to the castle, don't speak of this to anyone and be careful of Dumbledore, especially you Aria, with your abilities" he said, Aria nodded her head. "Oh and if anyone asks, I made you look for injured unicorns" he called after them as they trailed out of the forest.

As Harry and Aria said goodnight to Bella and Hermione, Harry asked "Aria, what did Smith mean when he said your abilities?" Aria paused for a second before answering, "Well Harry, I am a seer, which means I can tell the future, I am a parselmouth and an unregistered animigus" she said quietly, Harry stared at her, "What's an animigus?" he asked. Aria grinned, "Well it's when a witch or wizard can turn into an animal at will, my animigus is a wolf" she said cheerfully. Harry looked excited, "Can I see?" he asked. Aria pulled out her wand and suddenly a silvery wolf was sitting where Aria had been grinning up at him. "Wow? Can I be an animigus?" he asked as Aria returned to her human form. A thought suddenly struck Aria, "That actually wouldn't be such a bad idea, I'll teach you, Bella and Hermione that way we can meet in secret." she said grinning as she said goodnight to Harry.

The next morning Aria woke up to find the room was empty all except from her and Avril, rubbing her eyes she threw a pillow at Avril's sleeping form. "Hey!" she cried as she pulled herself up to glare at Aria who was smirking, "Thank Merlin your awake I thought you'd died or something!" She said in a dramatic tone, Avril continued to glare at her, then she casted a look around the room, "Where are the mustards, (Mustard was the word that Aria, Avril, Brooke and Leo had decided upon to call Susan's gang)" she asked. Aria shrugged, "No idea but I'm guessing if we don't leave now we'll be late for History of Magic with Binns" she said as they both threw on clean robes and attacked their tangled hair. "So how was detention?" Avril asked as they raced through the dungeons, "Not too bad actually, Smith made us look for injured unicorns" she said as practised, Avril raised a blond eyebrow, "Wait we? And Smith? I thought you had detention with Snape not Smith" she said confusedly, Aria mentally kicked herself for being careless, "Oh erm Professor Smith had detention duty or something and I had it with a couple of first years and a fourth year" she said deciding it was best for Avril not to be involved. As they reached History of Magic, Aria was relieved that they were not late and the class were only just filing in. Aria caught Gemini's eyes; however he looked away as he walked into the room. Guilt washed over her as she remembered how she had just blanked him since he saved her from Percy Weasley. Biting back her pride she sat down next him, aware of the stiff posture he had towards her. "Hi Gemini, I'm really sorry about these last couple of days, I've been really caught up in this Head girl thing-" she started however he cut her off, "You know what Riddle just leave it, it doesn't matter it's my stupid fault to think you were different" he said coldly, Aria felt someone had just stabbed a lukewarm knife in her heart, as she gathered up what was left of her dignity and sat down next to Avril, avoiding everyone's gaze.

Harry was having a better morning then Aria as he walked into potions with Draco and Hermione, Professor Snape was giving him death glares, if only looks could kill; Harry thought. As Snape droned on about today's potion Harry's mind kept wandering back to the conversation he had, had with Aria last night about becoming an Animigus, what would his be? He wandered. Would it be a snake, they were his favourite animals or maybe a dragon? He hadn't told Hermione for in fear someone would over hear him, namely Ron Weasley who had been watching them like a hawk; Ron had been enraged when he had detention with the games keeper Hadgrid while Harry got detention with Professor Smith. He would have to tell Hermione later, he thought.

However in Charms Bella sat with Pandora as they aimed, (an accidental, honestly Professor) disarming spell at Cassidy Waters and her posse. Cassidy had shrieked when her wand flew out of her hand as she turned to glare at Pandora and Bella, who were acting innocently, "Stupid little moodbloods!" she heard Cassidy hiss to Veronica Clearwater who nodded and stuck up her nose haughtily. Pandora caught wind of these and her lavender eyes narrowed with hatred: "How dare you say that Cassidy! Take that back right now!" she yelled making the whole class fall silent and Cassidy looked startled, Bella felt her face redden, "Pan it's ok just sit down," she said trying to pull her friend down. However Pandora wasn't listening, she was too busy glaring and cursing Cassidy, suddenly Professor Flitwick stepped into the scene. "Waters, Reid be quiet right now! Twenty points from Gryffindor each!" he bellowed, (Which was quiet impressive given his size and squeaky voice!) Pandora looked murderous, "But Professor she called me and Katherine mudbloods!" she cried. Flitwick sighed, "Detention both of you" he said tiredly, Cassidy looked confused, "Both of us Professor?" she asked innocently; Bella sensed that she was trying to charm her way out of detention. Flitwick looked stern, (An incident in which Bella would have laughed, if the circumstances had been different) "Yes Miss Waters to both of you," he said tiredly. Pandora swore very loudly about injustice, and stormed out of the room. A boy with flaming red hair was shaking his head in front of Bella, she tapped him on the shoulder and he turned round, "What was that all about?" she asked. The boy, (Who she could tell was a Hufflepuff) sighed and said, "Pandora is very temperamental, not many know this but she was adopted when she was younger when her parents were driven to madness" the boy said. Bella shuddered, "I'm Cedric Diggory by the way, you might know my sister Sofia?" he said. Bella nodded, "Yeah friends with Cassidy, I'm Katherine Bella Gilbert, please just call me Bella" she said. Cedric smiled at her.

**A/N So has Aria blown her chances with Gemini? Will there be a flame between Bella and Cedric? And will all the Riddles become animigus, read and find out! Please view! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Four Riddles One Destiny**

**Chapter eleven**

The Riddles all met up in the forbidden forest after dinner near the lake, the sky was a canvas of red and gold as the sun began to set. Aria watched the waters of the lake which was like ripples of blue velvet. Looking up she saw Bella, Harry and Hermione, "Over here guys!" she called as they came over. "Hey Ari, we got your owl what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to her elder sister. Aria smiled and ruffled Hermione's hair, "Nothing's wrong Mione; it's just something Harry suggested to me last night" she said mysteriously. Harry's green eyes widened as he looked eagerly at Aria, "Are you being serious Ari?" he asked excitedly. "She's not Sirius, I am!" said a whiny voice from behind him. Harry jumped as Sirius stepped forward, Aria grinned and high fived Sirius. "Hey Uncle Sirius" she said fondly. Sirius grinned, "Aria! It's boring without you at home!" he said pouting, making Aria grin. "Ah poor little Sirius missing Aria telling him and Uncle James of for leaving pranks around the house?" she asked in a mocking tone. Sirius scowled, "No me and Prongs do not miss your constant nagging, and we weren't impressed when you sent Moony round to check on us!" he said childishly crossing his arms. Aria rolled her eyes, "How is Uncle Moony?" she asked. Sirius shrugged, "He's still sleeping last night's full moon off." He replied. Aria nodded, and then turned back to her brother and sisters who were sitting in an awkward silence. "Sirius is here to help me teach you guys how to become animigus" she explained. Bella raised her hand, "Ari what's an animigus?" she asked. "Someone who can change into an animal at will, I thought we could be useful if we were to meet up in secret. We should also have nicknames so we can write letters without people knowing what we're on about." She explained. Bella nodded.

Hermione stared at her sister, "But where would we learn and don't we have to ask the Ministry?" she asked worriedly. Sirius snorted while Aria gave him a warning look, "Honestly you don't know how much you are like Lily, course we're not gonna tell the bloody ministry! Your dad didn't, neither did your mum, nor did James and I most simply didn't!" he said proudly. Aria glared at him when she saw Hermione's look of horror, "Don't worry Mione, and besides where we will practise no one will find out because everyone thinks it's haunted anyway" she said cheerfully. Hermione gasped, "Not the shrieking shack!" she cried. Both Sirius and Aria nodded, "But, but, it's haunted!" Hermione cried. Sirius burst out laughing "Oh Merlin, people still believe that?" he asked between laughs, Hermione looked confused. "You mean it's not haunted?" she asked, both Aria and Sirius shook their heads, "No it was just Uncle Remus on full moons" Aria said sorrowfully hating how much pain a nice guy like Remus had to suffer. "We should proberly go there every night, I'll talk to Smith to see if he can cover for you if anyone starts asking unwanted questions" Sirius muttered darkly.

After they had said goodbye to Sirius they began to make their way to the common rooms, "I want you guys to imagine what animal your gonna be, trust me you need to imagine _all_ of it" Aria said as she and Harry headed to the Slytherine common room. "So what do you think your animigus will be Harry?" she asked. Harry shrugged, "I dunno but I really hope it's a snake" he said hopefully, Aria stopped walking. "Aria, are you ok?" he asked, then he stopped too, "Can you here that?" he whispered; she nodded. A low hissing noise was coming from the behind the wall, cautiously both Harry and Aria crept towards it. Curled up in the shadows of an alcove was a huge green snake, its eyes were like pools of blood; it turned its huge head at the sound of their footfalls. **{Mistress Riddle?} **The snake hissed, making Aria stare at it. **{Nagini?} **Aria hissed back, the snake nodded its head; a huge smile broke across Aria's face as she rushed towards the snake. "Aria?" Harry called worriedly, Aria turned back to her younger brother, "Harry it's fine, this is Nagini" **{She belonged to father} **she hissed the last bit. Harry continued to stare at the snake. **{Master Riddle does not recognisssse me?} **Nagini asked hurt, Aria slowly stroked Nagini's head, **{There, there girl. Harry was only one remember when he last saw you}** she hissed soothingly glad to have her father's snake, **{I came to warn you mistress, to be aware of the phoenix and not to trust the lion. The Snake will rise and the phoenix will fall!} **Nagini hissed before disappearing.

The next night Bellatrix cautiously waited near the Womping willow where she had arranged to meet her family. The tree's wild rebellious branches were thrashing about wildly in the wind; Bella gave a sigh of relief when she saw Hermione's red hair through the gathering mist, quickly followed by two dark haired people and a large black dog. "About time!" she moaned pulling her cloak closer. Harry smirked, "Patience is a value you are yet to learn sister dearest" he said cheekily making Bella swipe the top of his head. "Now, now children play nice" Sirius smirked, as he transformed back into his human form. "Right we should proberly get started" Aria said through chattering teeth. The five of them walked up towards the Womping Willow, Sirius pressed a knot at the end of the trunk instantly taming the wild branches. "This passage leads straight to the Shrieking Shack" Sirius informed them, as they walked along a dimly lit passageway. At the end of the tunnel was a very musty old room, with musty curtains and rotting floorboards. "Great place" Bella said sarcastically as she looked around, Sirius rolled his eyes "Sorry it is not to your liking Miss Riddle, however it was designed to keep a werewolf. Not a stroppy fourteen year old witch" he muttered. "Anyways, on with the lesson. Changing into an animigus is a very hard an difficult process that could go very wrong!" Aria asked braking the tension, Harry, Hermione and Bella nodded understandingly, "So it will need all your focus, now you don't pick the animal. Your animigus form will represent your traits and personality" Sirius explained, and then both he and Aria transformed into their animigus forms. Sirius' bear like dog was grinning while Aria's silvery wolf rolled its blue eyes. They both transformed back, "Now I want you to close your eyes and empty your minds of any thoughts" Sirius said calmly lighting some scented candles, "Allow your inner animal access to the outer world, grant it access to engulf you" Aria instructed. The three obediently followed the instructions, Bellatrix emptied her mind and allowed her 'inner animal' as Aria called it control over her body, and she felt a sudden tingle in her body. It was like the sensation of when she first got her wand only more quicker, slowly she felt her body begin to shrink and transform, her long hair seemed to sink into her body, her eyesight improved as did her smell. Curiously she looked at herself to see that she had black fur and three bushy tails, she had transformed into a black kitsune! Excitedly she looked to see if her brother and sister had also managed it, sure enough where Hermione had been sitting was now a very proud looking red cat, and where Harry once was, was a small green snake. Aria was back in her wolf form, and was proudly smiling at them, Sirius who was still in his human form smirked; "Now it's the hard part, try and change back" he said. Aria rolled her eyes and changed back, "Seriously Sirius, this is why you should never be a teacher your useless!" she said playfully. Then she turned to the three confused looking animals, "To change back all you have to do is embrace your inner self and take back control over your form." She explained. It took the three Riddles more than ten tries to perfect both changes, "We should proberly get back to school" Aria said looking out of the window. Sirius shook his head, "Wait, first we need codenames so that we contact each other no one knows" he said with a menacing glint in his grey eyes. "Good idea Padfoot" Aria smiled, "Right ok: Uncle Sirius here is Padfoot, Uncle James is Prongs, Uncle Remus is Moony I'm Moonsong, Bella what's yours?" she asked. Bella thought for a second before replying "Tails" Aria grinned, "Harry?" she asked. "Lightning" he replied, Aria frowned at how it could easily be traced back to him; however she didn't say anything. "Mione?" she asked, "Whiskers" she replied Aria smiled. "Padfoot did you bring the map?" she asked, Sirius nodded and fished out an old piece of parchment from his coat and handed it to his Goddaughter. "Bella use this to get you Whiskers and Lightning back to the castle" she ordered, Bella mock saluted and ushered the twins off and out of the shack.

Once they were gone Aria turned to Sirius, "Something really weird happened today" she said. Sirius raised his eyebrow, "Oh really care to explain?" he asked. "Sirius be serious for a second please! I saw dad's snake near the Slytherine common room." She said hurriedly, Sirius frowned. "Are you sure Aria, I could have sworn the snake died when your dad did" he said softly, Aria nodded; "That's what I thought, but she called me Mistress Riddle. She also told me something" Sirius looked serious, "What did she say?" he asked. Aria told him about the prophecy, "Hm, well it doesn't take a genius to work out that the phoenix is Dumbles, but the lion and the snake I'll have to look into. I'll owl you if I figure it out" he said hugging her. "Say hi to Prongs for me" she said cheerfully, Sirius smiled.

**A/N Ok guys what do you think, please review and I will try to update soon **


	12. Chapter 12

**Four Riddles One Destiny**

**Chapter twelve**

Weeks had passed since the night that Aria and Sirius had taught Bellatrix, Hermione and Harry how to become Animagi. But yet Sirius had failed to keep in touch. Aria began to pace the dorm room while Avril lounged on the bed reading WITCH weekly, "Stop pacing Ar, your making me feeling dizzy!" she complained. Aria scowled at her, "This prophecy is getting on my nerves!" she growled, Avril raised a fair eyebrow. Aria had filled Avril in when she had taught her siblings how to become animagi, (Seeing as Avril was an illegal animagi too) and also about the prophecy. "Well think about it, the Phoenix as we already know is Dumbledore, the lion will be a Gryffindor and the snake is proberly your dad" she said logically. Aria stared at the blond girl sitting on the bed, "You my friend are bloody brilliant!" she cried as she rushed to hug her. Avril smirked, "I know" she said grinning. Aria snatched a piece of parchment from her desk and began to write:

_**Dear Padfoot/Prongs**_

_**Whoever is reading this? We, meaning me and Midnight have found out who Snake is, can you meet us in Hogsmeade next Saturday in the Hogshead? **_

_**Love Moonsong**_

Aria then attached the letter to her owl Shadow and sent it to Grimwald Place, "I'm gonna meet Bella about the ball wanna come?" she asked Avril. Avril shrugged, "Sure whatever" she said lazily as they made their way to the lake where they were to meet Bellatrix. Bellatrix was already lounging next to a tree when the two Slytherine's approached, "Bout time Sis, you had me worried" she called sarcastically. Aria rolled her eyes, "Whatever Bella. Now have you got a date for the winter ball in two weeks?" she asked. Bella shook her head, "No, no one's asked me" she said in mock despair, Avril grinned; "Anyone you want to take?" she asked teasingly noticing the blush creeping up to Bella's pale cheeks. "Well…" she started noting the other two girls's excited looks, "There is one boy, but he already has a girlfriend" she said sadly, Aria and Avril gave her sympathetic looks, and "Who is it?" Aria asked, "Russell Lestrange" she whispered quietly. Avril and Aria stared worried looks, "But that's Brooke's little sister's boyfriend!" Avril said worriedly. Bella groaned "I know" she muttered, Aria gave her a sorry look "Look Bells if it had been anyone else me and Avs here would have helped you…. But seeing as it's our best friend's little sister no can do I'm afraid" she said regretfully. Suddenly Brooke came running over, her long chestnut locks flying wildly behind her, "Guys you haven't seen Lestrange anywhere have you?" she asked angrily. Avril looked worriedly at Aria while Aria replied, "Can't say I have Brooke, what's wrong?" she asked. Brooke looked murderous, "He just broke up with Cass!" she growled. Bella couldn't help but feel a warm fluttery feeling dance around inside of her. "We'll use the body binding hex if we do" Avril promised as they watched Brooke storm off. Aria turned to Bella, "Well little sister it seems as if your day has just been turned around!"

Meanwhile far away In London Sirius was in a fierce battle with his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, "Hey Couz" he taunted her as she through the Cruciatus curse at him. "Don't you ever dare talk to me you filthy blood traitor!" she screeched. Sirius threw a grin over in James' direction who was busy fighting Arthur Weasly. "Aw but we're family" he pouted as he dodged yet another one of his curses, Bellatrix howled in rage as she threw an unknown spell at him. Sirius only just managed to dodge it however I slashed his shoulder like an invisible blade. "SIRIUS!" both James and Remus shouted as they ran towards their friend, "Quickly we need to aporate!" Lucius Malfoy shouted as he noticed the inclosing circle of Dumbledore's followers. Once they had apparted to Grimwald Place, Lucius began to look at Sirius' wound, "Don't know where dear old Bella learnt that" he said as he inspected the raw flesh. "Can you heal it though?" Lupin asked, Lucius nodded "Yes I just need to make a healing potion I'll be back in a minute" he said as he Apparated. Suddenly a black owl with silvery eyes appeared at the window, she was carrying a letter. "Hey Moony you mind paying the owl?" James asked as he helped Sirius up the stairs. "Sure no problem" he called back as he gave the owl an owl treat. "James, the letter is for you or Sirius! It's from Arianna!" he shouted. James came running down as he began to read. "Well will we be free next week?" he asked Lupin, "I don't know, think so" he said. James nodded as he wrote his reply:

**Dear Moonsong,**

**Me and Moony will meet you in the Hogshead about 12; bring Whiskers, Tails and Lightning as well. Padfoot won't be joining us because he has been injured in a fight against the DA, see you next week!**

**Love Prongs**

He then attached it to the owl's leg as she flew back to her mistress; Lucius appeared in the living room. "Sirius will be fine now James just needs rest. Though if his temperature rises I suggest you take him to saint Mungos" he said. "Thanks Lucius we really appreciate it!" James said gratefully. Lucius smiled, "Well I'd better be getting back, Nericca will be worrying like she does" and with that he Apparated.

At Hogwarts Harry was having trouble with his potions homework, understatement of the century. Professor Snape had made it quite clear the first day of school that he didn't like Harry, Harry who had been worried about this had asked Aria who had laughed, "Harry Snape hates you as much as he hates me, because Dad got the girl that he liked and we are living reminders of that" she had explained. So Snape had gone out of his way to make Harry's life difficult. "Hey Draco do you get any of this?" he asked his best friend Draco Malfoy, Harry looked over the essay, "Harry this is all wrong!" he said then he saw Harry's face fall. "Look if it will help you and spare me from your pouty face I will rewrite it for you!" he said sighing as he watched Harry's face light up. "Thanks Draco!" he cried. "Merlin help me" Draco muttered.

Hermione and her friend Lauren had entered the library and had saw Draco and Harry sitting by themselves, Hermione walked over to her twin, "Hey Harry, Hey Draco" she said cheerfully as they sat down. Harry beamed at her, "Hi Mione, who's your friend?" he asked winking at Lauren who blushed. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Lauren this is my b- I mean friends Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Draco Harry this is my friend Lauren Andrews. " she introduced. Harry took Lauren's hand and brushed his lips over it, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Andrews" he said silkily making Lauren blush. "You too" she stammered. Hermione and Draco shared a look, "Ok Harry if you're done charming Miss Andrews I would like to tell you that your potions essay is finished" Draco said dramatically. Hermione scowled at Harry, "Harry why is Draco doing _your _potions essay for you?" she asked, Harry winced at the angry look in Hermione's eyes. "Er well I…" Harry trailed of, surprisingly Lauren saved him. "Lay of Hermione you know what an old grease bat Snape is, just because Harry and Draco are in his house doesn't mean he will make life easy for them, if anything he will be pushing them" she said wisely. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, before reaching into her bag to begin her charms homework.

When Aria returned to her room she saw that Midnight had returned she quickly read the letter and frowned, why had her Uncles been fighting the DA? Weren't they supposed to be dormant? And why was Sirius hurt? So many questions began to spin around her head, "I'm going to have to tell the others" she muttered to herself as she made her way down to the library.

Hermione and Draco were discussing potions while Harry and another girl were laughing about something else when Aria arrived, "Hey guys" she said as she slid into a seat. "Hey Aria" Harry, Draco and Hermione said. Only Lauren didn't say anything but looked a bit scared, "Mione I'll meet you back in the common room," she said hurriedly before turning on her heal. Aria watched her curiously before sighing, "Nice friend you have there Mione" she muttered. Hermione frowned; "She was only scared of you because you're a prefect and a sixth year" she defended. Aria rolled her eyes, "Look Hermione, there was a reason Uncle James didn't put you down as Hermione _Riddle_ or Harry down as Harry _Riddle _or Bella down as _Bellatrix Riddle_, he was protecting you from the treatment I receive, people believed that dad was a dark wizard and that he caused all those murders ten years ago" she whispered angrily. Hermione blushed; "Oh" was all she said. All the anger washed away from Aria's face as she hugged her little sister, "Its ok sweetie we know the truth and that's all that matters." She said. Then she turned to Harry, "Harry I need you to get the invisibility cloak of Bella next time you see her, we'll need it to sneak you two into Hogsmeade next weekend." She whispered. Harry nodded while Draco looked excited, "Wow can I come" he asked, and Aria shook her head, "Sorry Drake, but your Dad told James you couldn't come" she lied as she watched his face fall. "Oh ok" he said sadly then he turned to Harry "you better tell me about it afterwards!" he whispered angrily before storming of to the common room.

Once Draco was gone Aria decided to get down to business, "Right ok Prongs wrote back" she whispered. Then she saw their confused looks rolled her eyes. "How stupid of me I forgot, we can't call Sirius, Sirius, James, James or Remus, Remus we have to call them Padfoot, Prongs and Moony" she explained. Then she whispered, "Dumbledore's spies are everywhere" nervously the twins looked round. "So keep to the codenames ok?" she said smiling, they both nodded. "So how are you both?" Aria asked trying to lift the tension that had settled around them, "Well I'm good, I came top of the class in potions and Transfigtions" Hermione gloated. Harry scowled at her, "That's because you're a TP!" he accused. Hermione's eyes blazed with anger, "Am not!" she yelled

"Are too"

"Am Not"

"Are too"

"Not"

"Are"

"Are"

"Not! Wait curse you Mione!" Harry growled realising what his twin had done, Hermione was smirking while Aria was laughing. Harry pouted, "I'm being bullied" he whined. Aria and Hermione laughed, "Poor little Harry" they sang, Harry glared at them before storming off. "I'd better make sure he doesn't do anything dramatic" Aria said yawning, "Make sure you meet me and Tails at the Womping willow" she said to her youngest sister before leaving.

When she got to the common room, Aria was ambushed by Gemini Snape, "Hello Riddle" he purred his longish dark hair falling into his dark eyes. Aria felt her heart skip a beat, "Hey Snape" she said coolly. Gemini smiled at her, "Now Arianna I thought we'd established my name was Gemini" he said brushing a piece of stray hair away from her eyes. Aria blushed, "Yeah so did I, but you called me Riddle, so I called you Snape" she said, refusing to look into his endless eyes. Gemini chuckled, "Sorry, but you're so beautiful I forget myself around you" he purred, Aria frowned what was with the flattery? "What do you want Gemini Snape?" she asked curiously looking up at him through her long eyelashes. Gemini smiled slowly, "Would you go to the dance with me Arianna Riddle?" Aria smiled slowly, "Sure, I'd love too" she said as she allowed herself t get lost in his dark eyes as his mouth descended on hers.

Meanwhile Bellatrix was busy in the Gryffindor common room finishing of her Care of Magical creature essay when suddenly a very handsome boy with dark brown hair sat down next to her, the last time Bella had seen him he had been wearing a movie star smile and had Cassidy Water's arm draped over him. Now he looked scared out of his wits! This was Russell Lestrange, "Hey Russell" Bella said casually the way she had seen her muggle sister greet boys, Russell looked at her then did a double take, and _really _looked at her, "Hey, it's Katherine isn't it?" he asked now smiling. Bella nodded, "Yeah but I prefer my middle name Bella" Russell stopped smiling, "My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange" he muttered, Bella looked confused "Don't you like your mum or something?" she asked. Russell scowled, "Why would I? She was one of the DA when they were active!" he spat. Bella paled; "Really?" she asked softly, he nodded. "Yes she hated her two sisters Nericca and Andromeda Black just because they wouldn't join. I only found out I had a cousin when Draco Malfoy started in September" he said angrily. Out of instinct Bella began to sooth him by stroking his messy hair, "Its ok I'm not going to judge you, you are not your mother" she whispered. Russell seemed to recover himself for he said, "Yeah I know, anyway I was wondering would you like to go to the Ball with me?" Bella was shocked; "Sure" she said quickly smiling. Just at that moment a very angry red head entered with an equally angry chestnut, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Brooke demanded….

Bella froze. Both Brooke and Cassidy Waters stormed across the common room; Brooke stood looming over Bella, her face a canvas of pure rage. "Well?" she demanded viciously, Bella was lost for words. This was her sister's best friend surly Brooke wouldn't hurt her? Russell came to her rescue, "What's your problem Waters?" he growled at her, Brooke scowled at him. "Shut up Lestrange I'll deal with you next" she spat, Cassidy was openly smirking behind her big sister. "I asked her to the dance have you got a problem with that?" Russell demanded. Cassidy stopped smirking, "_WHAT? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING WITH __**ME**__!_" she yelled. Bella winced, Russell however didn't bat an eye lid, "Well I'm not because Cassandra you are a complete bitch who thinks that because she is an heiress of Gryffindor you can order people to do whatever you want!" he retorted watching the red head redden. Cassidy took two steps forward and slapped Russell hard across the face before running to her best friends. Brooke came close to Bella and whispered in a threating voice "I'll have you Gilbert! You'll pay for what you did to my sister mark my words!" then she walked angrily over to her brother. "What did she say to you?" Russell demanded as he put an arm around her, "She said she was going to get me" Bella whispered. Russell scowled over in the Water's direction, "Ignore them pair of whores both of them, Cass cheated on me a few months back with Danny Songbird. While Brooke has been out with every Gryffindor boy in the seventh year, (Except her brother of course) and some in Ravenclaw too" he explained. Bella watched as Cassidy flicked her long red hair over shoulders as she was talking rapidly to Sofia Diggory and Veronica Clearwater. "Thanks for sticking up for me" she said smiling, Russell grinned "Why wouldn't I have helped you? Your pretty, nice and you're not like the others" he said charmingly. Bella blushed, "I'm going to go get some sleep" she said before retreating to the dormitories to go fill Pandora in.

Aria staggered back to the dormitory, Gemini's kiss still lingered on her lips as she blushed. She couldn't wait to tell Avril! Luckily only Avril was in the dorm when she staggered in. "Aria are you ok?" Avril asked worriedly jumping to her friend's side. "I'm fine, I'm fine" she said breathlessly, Avril was watching her curiously. "I just made out with Gemini Snape!" she cried excitedly. Avril screamed, "NO WAY! OH MY MERLIN TELL ME EVERY DEATAIL!" then she sat crossed legged on Aria's bed staring admiringly up at Aria. As Aria explained Avril began to blush more and more. "Oh my Merlin you lucky bugger!" she breathed when Aria was done. Aria giggled, "So who are you taking to the dance?" she asked. Avril blushed. "Damon Lestrange" she said happily, Aria's widened, "What? But he's the big brother of my little sister's crush?" she gasped then fell to the floor laughing. "He's very handsome Avrilina I'm very proud of you" she said grinning. Avril put on a posh voice, "Oh why thank you Arianna darling, simply marvellous." They both collapsed to the floor laughing.

**Please tell me what you think and thanks to those who reviewed they mean a lot to me, please review thank you **


	13. Chapter 13

**Four Riddles One Destiny**

**Chapter thirteen**

As the week came to an end the four Riddles were bursting with excitement, Aria and Bella were excited because of their dates to the ball next week, whereas Hermione and Harry were excited about visiting the village of Hogsmeade. "Did you know it's the only, only Wizarding village in Britain?" Hermione asked smartly as she followed her older brother and sisters. Aria nodded, "Yeah Mione you've told us a million trillion times, now shush your suppose to be invisible!" she said winking. For Harry and Hermione where walking alongside Bella and Aria underneath the invisibility cloak. As they passed the grouchy caretaker Filch, Aria was sure she saw him notice Harry's feet as the cloak brushed quickly of the ground.

Once they were in Hogsmeade Aria looked at the huge Wizarding clock which stood in the middle of town, "Right it's eleven fifteen now, I think we'll have enough time to explore the village before meeting the Marauders" she said. Bella looked excited, Aria surmised that symmetrical looks danced on the twins faces. She took them first to Zonkos joke shop where Harry bought lots of prank equipment such as dungbombs and other things that he and Draco could use to prank the Gryffindors. Then they went into Honeydukes where Aria and Hermione bought lots and lots of chocolates, (Both being chocoholics).

"We need dresses for the dance!" Aria exclaimed as they passed one of the dress shops called _Madam Melody's, _Bella grinned as she heard Harry groan. As they entered Bella and Hermione gasped at the sight of so many pretty gowns! There seemed to be one for every occasion, there was snowy white ones for winter parties, bright yellow and green ones for spring and feisty reds and gold for summer. Aria moved with elegant grace as she grabbed a beautiful red gown which fell in pleats from the waist, from one of the railings and handed it to Bella, "Try this one" she said grinning. Bella took it; she had never been a party girl before so was surprised how the red silk complemented her light skin and Chestnut hair. As she stepped out she did a little twirl as she saw Aria smile "Perfecto!" she cried, as she grabbed a beautiful midnight blue dress for herself. It was long and hugged her curves and brought out the darkness of her eyes, once they had purchased the dresses they made their way to meet the Marauders.

When they entered Harry noticed that the room was dimly lit and smelt an awful lot like goats, the barman looked fairly wild as he was wiping down a filthy dust covered glass. Harry then scanned the room and saw two familiar dark haired figures, one with messy black hair and glasses and the other with longish straight black hair that fell into his eyes in a handsome way, James Potter and Sirius Black. Sitting next to James and Sirius was a man he, Hermione and Bella had never met before. He was very skinny and pale with sunken brown eyes and messy blond hair, as Aria lead them over she smiled sympathetically at the rugged man. "Bad night Moony?" she asked quietly, Moony nodded. "Yeah I'll be alright though Arianna" he said softly. James grinned at where Harry and Hermione where sitting huddled underneath the cloak. "I'm guessing we are also joined by one Mr Harry Riddle and Miss Hermione Riddle also?" he asked grinning. Hermione shredded the cloak and gazed at him questionly, "How did you know?" she asked. James grinned while Aria, Sirius and Moony groaned, "Well when I went to school with these two goons, (Flicked his head over at Moony and Sirius) me and my sister Lily used to sneak up on them all the time. Fabulous pranker Lily was" he trailed off sadly. Sirius felt like it was up to him to lift the saddened mood, "Ok let's start this meetings with introducing Remus here, Remus these are Tom and Lily's kids" he said as he flicked his hands between them. Remus smiled at them then turned to Hermione, "You are the spitting image of Lily, has anyone ever told you that?" he asked. Hermione blushed, "Yes all the time" she said happily, Remus then turned to Harry "And you Harry look just like Tom except from your eyes, you have your mother's eyes" he said.

Bella who felt she had been left out of the friendly comparison that Remus had made of the twins and their parents cleared her throat, "What are we here for?" she asked, though he sounded a lot more ruder then she intended. "There was an attack last week in Diagon Alley, the DA has become more active, and I think Dumbledore is thinking about becoming public about his dark power. Sirius was attacked last week as well" James explained as Aria's black eyes widened, "What? Sirius are you ok?" she asked worriedly. Sirius smirked, "Yeah I'm fine Ari" he said ruffling her hair and making her scowl. Aria then turned her piercing eyes upon James and asked, "What do you want us to do?" James sighed, "Dumbledore is hiding something in Hogwarts" he started; Hermione and Harry exchanged concerned looks. "We think he might be hiding a philosopher's stone, if he has that he can raise any one from the dead! So any of his army falls he'll be able to raise them back to the living" he explained. Aria stared wide eyed at her Uncle, "And you want us to _steal_ it back?" she asked, James nodded and then muttered "Muffilato" then continued "Yes, Dumbledore is so far ignorant that you realise who you are. So be careful we need you to get the stone to our side" he said. Bella nodded, "Wait, does this mean we could bring mum and dad back to life?" she asked slowly, Remus beamed at her, "Lily's brains" he said to himself. James ignored him and also smiled, "That is the plan yes" he said slowly, "We or rather Sirius here managed to get information out of the games keeper Hagrid with a dragon egg, the place where it is hidden is on the third floor. It is guarded by a three headed dog which will be easy to get passed by if you play it some music, then he said there would be all sorts of challenges" James explained. Aria nodded, "Ok we can start after the Christmas holidays that way we have two weeks to plan" she said to the other Riddles who nodded. "You are welcome to stay with us" Sirius offered at the hope that more people would be able to help him block out his awful mother. "Yeah that would be great!" Hermione cried. Aria looked at her watch and gasped, "Crap! We were supposed to be back at school five minutes ago!" she cried as she jumped up, James and Sirius gave her a mock stern look, "Language young lady" he mocked, Aria stuck her tongue out at him as she threw the invisibility cloak over Harry and Hermione and grabbed Bellatrix's hand.

As they made their way back to the Castle, Aria was stopped by Professor Snape, "Ah Miss Riddle how nice of you to join us" he sneered. Then he noticed Bellatrix, "And leading innocent fourth years astray shame on you Riddle" he said tutting, then he said to Bella "Ten points of Gryffindor for your lateness Miss Gilbert, and detention for you Miss Riddle." Aria was relieved that Harry and Hermione where well hidden under James' invisibility cloak. Suddenly Gemini appeared from nowhere, "Father it is my fault Arianna is late, I apologies we were in the three Broomsticks when I noticed the time and told her to go on" he said softly, Snape glared at his son. "Very well dismissed" he growled before stalking off in a dramatic manner. "Thanks" Aria said unaware that she had been holding her breath; Gemini smiled "Don't mention it, anyway I see that you have purchased a dress for next week" he said silkily as his deep eyes drifted over the bag. Aria smirked, "Yes and you will see it next week Mr Snape, for now me and my friend here need to go meet with Miss Night" she said cheekily tapping his nose before dragging Bella to the library.

Once they where there Hermione and Harry shredded the cloak, "Wow that was so cool" Harry said smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes, "So what are we going to do about this little mission we were told about?" she asked. Aria groaned. She had forgotten the Marauder's mission in the short bliss she had shared with Gemini. "Let's not think about it too much yet Whiskers, we have the whole Christmas holidays to think about it" she said rubbing her head. Hermione pouted, "What so we just sit here, when there is something we could do?" she asked angrily. Aria watched her, "Yes Hermione; we keep away from being exposed. The more time we can keep the old coot in the dark the better, then we have the advantage!" she said calmly, Hermione frowned. "Well I'm going to do a little bit of research on the matter, see if this stone is the real deal" she said angrily before storming off to look at the rows of books.

Bella watched her little sister, she was right there was something they could all do. Why was Aria so content on keeping them safe? The sooner everyone knew who they were the better! "Aria I know your worried but maybe we should act a bit more on this, so a little research I mean Hogwarts has an excellent library after all…" however she was cut off by Aria red glare, "Oh spoken like a true Gryffindor! Lets all run straight into battle, no caution to how this could affect us. Yes we could start researching like Hermione suggested, and we could risk that nosy Librarian reading over our shoulders or recognising the book and reporting back to Dumbledore!" she whispered furiously. Bella glared at Aria, "Oh that's rich, you Slytherine's only doing what's best for you and not what is right! I'm going to help our little sister." She whispered back furiously as she joined Hermione at the book shelf.

Meanwhile in his office Professor Dumbledore paled, he had watched the scene of the fighting Riddle's through a special mirror in which he had installed for security. He had watched as Arianna and Bellatrix entered the library after being informed by Professor Snape, he watched in horror as Harry and Hermione, (In her true form!) unravelled themselves from an invisibility cloak which Dumbledore recognised, for he had confiscated it many times from the mischievous Marauders. He began to ponder what he was going to do with this new information, the Riddles had been united and they were after the stone. Dumbledore turned to his phoenix, who was watching him worriedly, "Well it seems Fawkes that I have to summon the DA here at Hogwarts" he mused as he pressed his wand to what appeared to be a tattoo of a snake coming out of a skull, the Dark Mark. Then he smiled as he watched his followers aporate into his office.


	14. Chapter 14

**Four Riddles One Destiny**

**Chapter fourteen**

As the hooded members began to apparate into the circular office one woman who refused to be hooded stepped forward, she had long black hair that fell in elegant curls, hooded eyes that showed little mercy and she wore an arrogant smile upon her beautiful face. "Why have you called us here Dumbledore?" she asked boldly while others shuffled nervously next to her. Dumbledore smiled, "Dear Bellatrix always so impatient, but always the one to play with her food." He said watching Bellatrix Lestrange laugh quietly. "I have called you here my dear friends, because we have let's say we have stumbled across a problem. Do you remember Tom Riddle?" he asked. His piercing blue eyes jumping from follower to follower, Bellatrix glared; "Yes Albus I do remember that filthy half blood who would run around with my cousin, the one we framed and then later you killed" she spat. Dumbledore nodded, "Why yes Bellatrix the very one, I am sure you remember that Tom Riddle married the pureblood Lily Potter and they had four children…" all the DA members began to become uneasy, "I am sure you are aware of the prophecy Bellatrix?" Dumbledore continued Bellatrix nodded. "The Four Riddles have been united this is our problem friends, they have discovered each other!" he bellowed making Bellatrix wince. "So what are we going to do about it?" she demanded, Dumbledore smiled. "One of the Riddles, young Bellatrix who is posing as Katherine Gilbert has taken a fancy to your son" he said watching Bellatrix scowl, "And what has this got to do with Russell?" she demanded the thought of her son angering her. Dumbledore did not smile, "I want you to persuade Russell to turn Katherine away from Arianna, Hermione and Harry. In doing so she will break the prophecy." He explained.

Aria awoke with a start. Had it been a dream? Had she dreamt that she had been inside Dumbledore's office when he had been ordering the fierce Bellatrix Lestrange to make her son make Bellatrix Riddle to betray her family? Aria began to shudder. Cautiously looking around the dark room she saw that the rest of her room mates were sleeping, pulling on the invisibility cloak she began to wander around the castle. Recklessness was normally something Aria was against, so why she was wandering around the castle at the dead of night when she knew there were DA members there she could not tell you. She soon found herself at the library; a sudden idea had over taken her. Silently she made her way over to the restricted section and began to browse the shelves. She then came across a book labelled the _Deathly Hallows and How to Recognise Them_, picking it up she began to browse through the yellowing pages. Until at last she rested on page called _The Resurrection Stone,_ she quickly began to read:

_The resurrection stone was the Hollow owned by the second Peverell brother, it possesses the power to bring people back from the dead. However, they are not in their full form because once you are dead you belong to the dead. It was last seen when the second brother died._

Aria reread it hundreds of times was this what they were looking for? Surely not, then she noticed a book sticking out underneath it labelled _Great alcamist _she then saw that the page had been marked on _Nicolas Flemel_. Quickly she began to read:

_Nicolas Flemel, the famed alcamist is the only wizard who managed to turn lead to gold; this forming the elixir of life in over words a drink that could make you immortal. Nicolas made it into a stone in which he names the Philosophers stone little has been seen or heard of the Philosopher's stone since it was stolen from Flemel in 1970. Without a constant supply of the drink Nicolas and his wife died after six hundred long years._

Confused Aria put both books back; James had said the philosopher's stone was hidden. But that only gave immortality surly if Dumbledore wanted an undead army he would just make inferi. Sighing Aria dragged herself out of the library when suddenly she heard someone say her name, turning round she saw the ghost of her mother walking elegantly towards her. "Hello Arianna" she said, her voice was like water, and Aria froze. "Mum is that really you?" she asked to afraid to step closer. Lily nodded "Yes my darling it is really me or what is left of me. Darling you have to get the stone it is the only way you can save me and your father from this fate" she said her voice was filled with fear. Aria watched her mother, "What fate mum? And what stone?" she asked as she felt her mother's ghostly arms wrap around her. "We are trapped in a world that s neither for the living or the dead, we are haunted by what has been, what is happing and what will. The Philosopher stone will save us from that, you must trust Leonardo Smith he is the only one who knows the spell that will save us" Lily explained her misty eyes were watching Aria's calculating face, "But mama I…" Lily cut her off, "Arianna you have the gift to see into people's minds you can feel what they feel, think what they think. This is a great battle strategy, I must leave you my child for this s no longer my world" and with that Lily Riddle avaporated into the cold night.

The week seemed to drag on until finally it was the day of the ball, Aria and Avril were getting ready. Avril was pulling on a lime green dress that was short but made her waist look small, while Aria was smoothing the folds in her blue gown. "So where are you meeting Gemini?" Avril asked as she began putting on her makeup, "he's meeting me in the common room" Aria said absentmindedly. Avril grinned "Same, we should go together" she said grinning, Aria smiled. She hadn't been spending much time with Avril lately so being able to go to the ball with her should make up for that. "Sure, you ready?" she asked, Avril nodded. As they made their way to the common room Aria felt her heart stop when she saw how breath taking Gemini looked in his dress robes. "Hello Milady" he purred as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Aria grinned "Do you mind if we wait for Avril and her date?" she asked, if Aria hadn't been a very observant person she would proberly have missed the flash of hate that passed through Gemini's eyes. "Sure why not, she's going with Damon Lestrange right?" he asked through gritted teeth, Aria nodded slowly. "Gem what's wrong?" she asked, Gemini hesitated "Lestrange isn't a good person Aria, his parents are DA members-" however Aria cut him off as she growled "Oh so you judge people on how their parents are do you? You must think a lot of me then!" she spat. Gemini's eyes clouded with pain, "Aria that's not what I meant and you know it!"He said grabbing her arm and pulled her into a kiss. "Do you know how much I'm risking by dating you Aria? If my parents were to find out I'd be dead" he whispered. Aria looked deep into his eyes and felt the fear, "I'm sorry" she murmured. Gemini didn't say anything for Damon and Avril had now joined them; Damon had short cropped brown hair with dark eyes. He glared at Gemini before turning his attention onto Aria, "Why Miss Riddle, it's a pleasure to meet you" he drawled. Aria gave him a cold smile "Likewise Mr Lestrange" she said as Damon kissed her hand. Avril quickly cuddled up to Damon making Aria roll her eyes, "Should we go?" she asked as they made towards the Great Hall.

The dance had already began and there was a colourful rush of students, Gemini lead Aria onto the dance floor. As they began to dance Aria realised the song was muggle, its slow and haunting sound drifted around her as she and Gemini danced. They were like two pieces of the same puzzle and moved in perfect timing. Looking over her shoulder she saw Bella dancing with Damon's younger and much more attractive brother Russell, she had a smile dancing on her face. As the song ended Aria lead Gemini over to some seats to where Avril, Damon, Brooke and her date Danny Longbottom and Leo and his date Fiona Grey. "Hey guys" Aria addressed her friends; Brooke glared at her before dragging Danny to go talk to some Gryffindors. Aria watched them with a confused look on her face, Leo gave her a sympathetic look "Don't mind Brooke she's just mad at you because you've been ditching us" he explained. "What?" Aria asked, she hadn't meant to ditch her friends but her family had needed her! "You know what she's like Ari don't worry about it" Avril said reassuringly while snuggling up to Damon. Aria frowned, she felt Gemini's arms enclose around her "Do you want to dance?" he asked Aria nodded as he lead her back to the floor.

After the ball Gemini kissed Aria goodnight and left her at her door, as he made his way back to the boy's dorm he was stopped by his father Professor Snape. "I noticed you have made company of Miss Riddle Gemini" Snape drawled, Gemini glared at his father "What's that suppose to mean dad?" he growled. "What it means is I don't want you to date her, she is nothing but trouble, you know what my mission here is and you seeing the enemy is threatening not only mine and your life, but also your mother and sister is that what you want?" Snape snapped. Gemini paled, the thought of his little sister and mother lying dead all because of him was just too much to bear! "All right dad I'll send her an owl tomorrow" he muttered before storming into his dorm.

Meanwhile as she began to take of her makeup heard a noise from the fire, curious, she knelt down besides it and saw James' head appear. "James what are you doing here?" she asked raising one eyebrow, James grinned "Just wanted to check up on you, how was the ball?" her Uncle asked Aria smiled "It was great really great" she said dreamily thinking of dancing with Gemini. James' raised an eyebrow "Really? And who is this boy who seems to have stolen your heart?" he asked cheekily, Aria glared at him. James gave her the famous Potter grin, "Hey I hear a lot so go on spill who is he?" he said winking. Suddenly Sirius and Remus had joined their best friend as if also eager for gossip, "Fine if you meddlesome Marauders really want to know it's Gemini Snape" she huffed, all jokiness was sapped from the air. "Arianna Lily Riddle I forbid you from seeing a Snape!" James raged his usual cheery hazel eyes were now filled with anger. "What? You can't make me James Potter!" she yelled back angry at her Uncle's childhood prejudice against the Snape family. "Hate to er take sides but he kind of can Ari" Sirius but in however he was silenced by Aria's glaring. "Aria I am your Uncle and last living relative, (besides Bella, Mione and Harry) Snape works for Dumbledore he can't be trusted!" James explained. Aria kept on glaring "Don't you dare use the family card James" she spat angrily, before muttering to the fire the spell that would break the connection. Then she fell to her bed and tears sprang freely from her eyes. A pecking noise came from the window and Aria wearily opened it to let in a scrawny tawny owl that was carrying a note: **Aria, my dad has forbidden me from seeing you, I'm sorry x**

**Gemini**

Fresh tears sprang to Aria's eyes as she gave the owl a treat before sending it on it's way, could the night get any worse?

**a/n hey guys sorry I've been long weird internet please review thank you**


	15. Chapter 15

**Four Riddles one Destiny**

**Chapter fifteen**

The next day was a Saturday and Aria was not impressed, last night was supposed to have been the greatest night of her life and James freaking-can't-keep-his-unwanted-stupid-nose-out-of-her-business Potter had ruined that. Sulkily she looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. Her hair was messy and full of tangles while her eyes were still red from crying. Pulling out her IPod, (which had a charm on it so she could play it at Hogwarts) she flipped onto her favourite song:

We're doing it.

I look around me,  
>But all I seem to see,<br>Is people going nowhere,  
>Expecting sympathy.<p>

It's like we're going through the motions,  
>Of a scripted destiny.<br>Tell me where's our inspiration,  
>If life won't wait,<br>I guess it's up to me.

_[Chorus:]_  
>Woah!<br>No, we're not gonna waste another moment in this town.  
>Woah!<br>And we won't come back your world is calling out.  
>Woah!<br>We'll leave the past in the past,  
>Gonna find the future.<br>If misery loves company well,  
>So long, you'll miss me when I'm gone.<p>

Ooh, ooh, ooh.  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.<br>Ooh, ooh, ooh.

Procrastination, running circles in my head.  
>While you sit there contemplating,<br>You wound up left for dead (left for dead)  
>Life is what happens while you're busy making your excuses.<br>Another day, another casualty.  
>And that won't happen to me.<p>

_[Chorus]_

Ooh, ooh, ooh.  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.<br>Ooh, ooh, ooh.  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.<br>When I'm gone-

Let's go!

Won't look back,  
>When I say goodbye.<br>I'm gonna leave this a hole behind me,  
>Gonna take what's mine tonight.<br>Because every wasted day becomes a wasted chance.  
>You're gonna wake up feeling sorry,<br>Because life wont wait,  
>I guess it's up to you.<p>

_[Chorus]_

Ooh, ooh, ooh.  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.<br>Ooh, ooh, ooh.  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.<br>Ooh, ooh, ooh.  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.<br>Ooh, ooh, ooh.  
>You're gonna miss me when I'm gone<p>

Beginning to smile she began to lip sing as she began to tackle her messy hair,

I guess I just lost my husband  
>I don't know where he went<br>So I'm gonna drink my money  
>I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)<br>I've got a brand new attitude,  
>And I'm gonna wear it tonight<br>I'm gonna get in trouble  
>I wanna start a fight<p>

Na na na na na  
>I wanna start a fight<br>Na na na na na  
>I wanna start a fight!<p>

[Chorus]  
>So,<br>So what I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't need you  
>And guess what<br>I'm havin more fun  
>And now that were done<br>I'm gonna show you tonight  
>I'm alright<br>I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool so<br>So what  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<p>

Unh Check my flow Uohhh

The waiter just took my table  
>And gave it to Jessica Simps<br>(Shit! )  
>I guess I'll go sit with drum boy<br>At least he'll know how to hit  
>(Oops)<br>What if this song's on the radio,  
>Then somebody's gonna die! haha<br>I'm going to get in trouble,  
>My ex will start a fight<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/p/pink/so_ ]  
>Na na na na<br>He's gonna to start a fight  
>Na na na na<br>We're all gonna get in a fight!

[Chorus]  
>So,<br>So what I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't need you  
>And guess what<br>I'm havin more fun  
>And now that were done<br>I'm gonna show you tonight  
>I'm alright<br>I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool so<br>So what  
>I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<p>

You weren't there  
>You never were<br>You want it all but that's not fair  
>I gave you life<br>I gave my all  
>You weren't there, you let me fall<p>

[Chorus]  
>So, so what I'm still a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't need you<br>And guess what  
>I'm havin more fun<br>And now that were done  
>I'm gonna show you tonight<br>I'm alright  
>I'm just fine<br>And you're a tool so  
>So what<br>I am a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't want you tonight

No no  
>No no, I don't want you tonight<br>You weren't there  
>I'm gonna show you tonight<br>I'm alright  
>I'm just fine<br>And you're a tool so  
>So what<br>I am a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't want you tonight

(Wooohooooooo! )

Ba da da da pffftt

Feeling ready to take on the world Aria put on some eyeliner and went to go find Avril, as she got down to the great hall she heard Cassy, Brooke's little sister sobbing "I hate that bloody Katherine, she is a filthy mudblood whore! How dare she steal Russell from me! How dare she kiss him in front of me!" It took Aria the time of two minutes to realise who they were talking about, hiding behind a wall she began to listen in. "It's ok Cass, that horrid little mudblood will be gone soon, her and her horrid little family will be gone soon" the voice of Veronica Clearwater said evilly. Aria shuddered, did they know? Cassy laughed, "I can't wait to see Brooke murder that horrid skanky Arianna, then that bitch Katherine and then those bratty twins2" Cassy's voice was filled with longing. Aria froze, what did Cassy mean murder her? Her thoughts then jumped back to the prophecy Nagini had told her 'to be aware of the phoenix and not to trust the lion. The Snake will rise and the phoenix will fall!' was Brooke the lion? She was the Gryffindor Princess after all. Deep in thought she began to make her way to the Great Hall.

When she got there she hurriedly sat down next to Avril who was eating kippers and scrambled eggs. "What's up Ari?" she asked with her mouth full, Aria quickly told her best friend what she had just heard. Avril's blue grey eyes widened. "Are you sure they were being serious I mean, you know how dramatic Cassandra can be" she said slowly, Aria shook her head, "No they were defiantly being serious, but what gets me is how do they know about me, Bella, Harry and Hermione being related?" she asked. Her face was filled with fear. Avril shook her head, "I don't know Aria, maybe you should owl James or Sirius?" she said giving her friend a concerned look. Aria's face darkened, "I will not ask that arsehole for advice" she said stubbornly. Avril was shocked, Aria _never _insulted her Uncle unless he had really upset her, and that wasn't often! "Ari, what happened?" she asked slowly. Aria glared at her best friend, "He said I wasn't allowed to see Gemini anymore because _he's dangerous_" she spat angrily. Avril looked confused for a second before saying softly "Well maybe they're right I mean-" however Aria cut her off, "YOU AGREE WITH THEM? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!" she yelled well aware that she had captured the attention of the great hall. Angrily she stormed out of the hall tears threatening to spill.

When she reached the library she found Hermione sitting by herself totally engaged in a large book, swallowing her pride she went and sat down next to her youngest sister. "Hey Mione" she said slowly, Hermione glared at her. "What do you want Arianna?" she asked coldly. Aria sighed, great not only had she lost her best friend, but she was also on icy terms with her sister, as well as last name terms with her Uncle. "Look Mione I'm really sorry if I upset you the other day" she started calmly starting to feel uneasy under the glare of her sister's intense green eyes, "And I want to say I'm sorry" she finished. Hermione smiled and hugged her sister, "Ok Aria I forgive you" she said in a sing-song voice. Aria gave her a smile, "Sis there's something I need to tell you" she said slowly watching Hermione frown, "What?" she asked curiously. "I think we should get the others so I don't need to repeat myself, could you get Harry to come to the shrieking shack tonight at midnight?" she asked. Hermione nodded, she was meeting up with Harry, Draco and Lauren later on. "Sure, should I tell Bella if I see her as well?" she asked. Aria nodded, "Thanks Mione I appreciate it" she said before leaving the library. As she walked back to the Slytherine common room she heard to very familiar voices, "Why do you have to kill Aria? I mean it's not as if she's as important as the others" a male voice asked sounding strict with emotion. A cold female voice answered which made Aria's blood run cold, "Because Leo she is a horrid little Slytherin bitch and I would be doing everyone a favour, and no I will not spare her because you love her, because she will never love you!" a cold laugh filled the corridor as a new voice said "Now, now my little lions there is no need to quarrel, my darling Brooke, when do you plan to carry out your mission?" asked the voice of the headmaster. "Soon Grandfather, maybe after Christmas. The others will be hard, my plan to make Bellatrix and Cassandra failed so I'm going to manipulate one of her other Gryffindor friends Zoey Brown into leading her to me" Brooke said emotionlessly. "I can't believe you made me be her friend all this time" she spat. Tears welled inside Aria's eyes, she should run, run far away from here. What if they found her? Would they kill her here and make it look like an accident? How could you make a murder look like an accident? Dumbledore's evil laugh filled her thoughts "My darling Granddaughter it was necessary she would follow you blindly, she had Potter and Black to thank for that. Preaching about the honour in friendship!" he scoffed. That was the last straw. As quietly as she could Aria ran.

When she returned back to the common room she grabbed some spare parchment and began to write:

**Dear Professor Smith,**

**I really need to talk to you about the subject we discussed, **

**Arianna Riddle**

She then tied the letter to her Shadow's leg and told her to go straight to Professor Smith who was the only teacher she trusted. Five minutes later Shadow flew back with a letter tied to her leg reading:

**Arianna, **

**Meet me in my office tomorrow morning I have already sent letters to your brother and sister, its time you knew the truth.**

**Prof. Smith**

**A/N dun dun duhhhhhhhhhhh sorry I had to leave it on a cliffy, but next chapter you find out who Professor Smith really is and why Brooke wants to murder the Riddles.**

**Also I didn't want to give to much away this chapter, but be warned things are going to start happening now… please continue to read and review and I'm sorry for not updating sooner, please review and tell me what you think thank you the songs I used are Simple Plan: when I'm gone and P!nk: So what **

**Sorry its short **


	16. Chapter 16

**Four Riddles one Destiny**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N this chapter is going to be mostly Professor Smith's story.**

As Aria walked into the DADA room she saw that she was the last Riddle to enter, Bella, and the twins were both sat in the front row desks waiting for her. Prof. Smith was also there he seemed slightly nervous as she walked into the room. "What did you want to talk to us about Professor?" Hermione asked. Her green eyes filled with curiosity. The Defence teacher sighed, "My real name is Daniel Riddle, and I am your half Uncle. I didn't know about your father until my first year here; I had heard the stories that my father had been bewitched by a local drunk's daughter Merope Gaunt. He married her and then left her for my mother Cecilia Randle, my father was scared of his ex wife kept on saying she had bewitched him. My mother only laughed saying there was no such thing as magic, however when my first accidental magic happened my dad started getting scared again. If it wasn't for my mother he would proberly have disowned me, when I went to Hogwarts I was placed into Gryffindor and that's where I met my half brother Tom Marvolo Riddle and his friends."

"Tom was curious about me and our father, I wanted them to meet so I took Tom home with me to Riddle Manor to meet him. However it didn't go nearly as well as I'd hoped, father was furious that I'd brought 'filth' into his house and declared that Tom was no son of his and that I was not to associate with him. That was proberly the first time I'd ever disobeyed my father, for I kept on hanging out with Tom wanting to know more about his life. He told me about that ghastly orphanage where he had been beaten and declared a 'freak' and was bullied. How when he came to Hogwarts he met his James, Sirius and Remus and they became best friends. James had even offered Tom a home during the summer."

"When Tom graduated that's when I felt alone, for I had always hung out with Tom and his Marauders, I never had any friends of my own. You see Gryffindor was very much Gryffindor today, housing some very dark wizards and witches, I started hanging out with a dark crowed including Barty Crouch JR, Sybil Weasley and Mona LeStrange. That's when I realised how dark Dumbledore was and why Tom didn't like him, when I left school there was already the rumours that Tom had become a dark wizard, I would be a fool to lie and say I didn't believe them for anyone who knew how powerful Tom was could see the logic. I had attended Tom and Lily's wedding and could not find any changes in my brother so began to doubt it."

"What really made me believe Tom was innocent was when my family was one of the muggles targeted, my father, mother, grandmother, grandfather and older sister and brother were all murdered with the _Avada Kadavra _curse. Dumbledore had managed to get hold of some of Tom's hairs and made a Polyjuice potion curtsy of dear old Snivelus. He then framed my brother claiming that Tom had been after revenge ever since my father had disowned him years ago. My younger sister Elizabeth was the sole survivor of the attack, so I took her in and told her that Tom wasn't to blame, however she didn't believe me and wanted to live with our Aunt Mary who lived in Cornwall."

"When Dumbledore started making the façade which was Lord Voldemort, he decided to target the Riddles, your parents. For the prophetess Sybil Trewlawny had made a prediction that the four Riddle children would have enough power to defeat him. So on that Halloween night he went to your parents house and murdered you father, however he didn't truly die for he was wearing a special amulet that I gave him a few years ago that protects you from truly dying. He then kidnapped you two, (Pointed at Hermione and Harry) and left you with muggles who would hopefully damage your confidence and make you feel worthless. Bella was taken to America because she was more aware then you two and he didn't want to take any chances."

"Before the attack Tom made me promise that I would look after you four if anything happened to him, you mustn't tell anyone this for I have told Dumbledore that 'I have no brother by the name of Tom not after what he did to my family' I am nothing but your defence teacher" Smith explained. The Riddles were in shock, "But Professor what happened to our mother?" Harry asked. Daniel sighed, "Your mother and father where joined by an ancient form of magic called a soul bond, this when two souls are joined and if one of them dies so does the other. When your father was banished to the spirit plane your mother followed him" Aria's eyes widened, "That's why they want the stone!" she exclaimed. Daniel looked at her curiously "How do you know about the stone?" he asked. Aria blushed, however before she could say anything Bella butted in, "How do we know what you say is true, I mean it's getting hard to know who to and not to trust after all Ari trusted Brooke and look who she turned out to be" her brown eyes narrowed. Daniel laughed, "Oh young Bella you are very much like dear Lily finding it so hard to trust people" he said fondly ruffling Bella's hair making her scowl. "She has a point though why should we trust you?" Hermione piped up, Daniel smiled and then went towards the fire place and called "Oi Prongsie, Padfoot, Moony are you there?" Harry gasped as three familiar heads materialized into the fire. "Hey look who it is, its dear old Danny, and look who he's with" Sirius shouted excitedly. Aria looked bemused at seeing her Uncles faces in the fire and then remembered she was mad at James. "Ok, Ok we believe you" she snapped irritated, James frowned at his niece and Goddaughter. "Ari why are you mad at me?" he asked, Aria glared at him. "Because you won't let me date Gemini even though he's perfect for me!" she growled angrily. "Arianna we have already gone over this he is the son of a DA member who betrayed your parents-" however he stopped when he noticed the deep scarlet that Aria's eyes had become. "Go to hell James Potter!" she yelled before running off.

As she ran blindedly from the defence room she didn't notice the shadow that was following her, nor did she hear the swift movement of a wand before the owner yelled "Stuplify!" then she knew nothing….

**I know its short and Im sorry for not posting for so long, however I will try and update soon **


	17. Chapter 17

**Four Riddles one destiny**

**Chapter seventeen**

James Potter was scared he had watched his niece vanish into thin air, "Aria! He shouted his best friends Sirius Black and Daniel Riddle came racing after him; worry was painted on their faces. "James where's Aria?" Sirius asked, fear was in James's brown eyes, "I don't know I chased her out her and then somebody grabbed her and apparated away!" he explained. Daniel began to think before saying, "This has Dumbledore written all over it!" he snarled. James and Sirius shared a look, "We have to find her! Lils would never forgive me if something happened to her daughter in my care!" he said. The others nodded.

When they returned to the DADA classroom they saw Bella, Harry and Hermione watching them. "Where's Aria?" Bella asked. The three adults shared a look before deciding to tell them the truth, "She has been kidnapped by a member of the DA" James explained slowly, Hermione and Harry looked pale. "We have to save her!" Bella cried. determination was painted on her face. James nodded, "I know but I don't know where the headquarters is!" he said dejectedly.

"That's where I come in" a female voice said smoothly, they turned round to see a woman with waist length pale blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, she was dressed in a black leather jacket, purple jumper, black jeans and stiletto boots. Sirius smiled, "Oh really Cissa and how do you propose we get my Goddaughter back?" he asked. Narcissa Malfoy smiled,

"Your forgetting cousin dearest that my sister happens to be in Dumbledore's inner circle, meaning she can get me in after all Lucius is a DA member" she said smoothly. A smile lit up James Potter's face as realisation crashed onto him, "Of course Lucius is our spy! Can you find out Aria's location Cissa?" he asked hopefully. The blonde witch smiled

"I can see what I can do James, anyway I am here to see my son, I hope you get Arianna back James" she said before exciting the classroom. Everyone watched her leave, "Who was that?" Hermione asked, James and Sirius grinned, and "That was my cousin Narcissa Malfoy mother of Draco Malfoy" he said. Hermione nodded, "So how will we rescue Aria?" she asked. Daniel gave her a reassuring smile; "Lucius is our spy, he said before there was a DA meeting so he will know about Aria, hopefully he will be able to give us her location without being discovered." He explained.

Lucius Malfoy was currently sitting through a DA meeting that was held in the room of requirement at Hogwarts; he was sat next to his sister-in-law Bellatrix Lestrange, a mad gleam was in her dark eyes. He exchanged a look with his old best friend Severus Snape who had always been suspicious of why Lucius had wanted to join the DA when he had been good friends with the leader of the light Tom Riddle. He was sitting with his son Gemini who looked bored. Gritting his teeth Lucius listened to what his 'master' was saying.

"And finally we shall be welcoming a new recruit tonight, Percy Weasley; he has proven his loyalty by bringing us no other than Arianna Riddle." Lucius's attention perked as he watched the sickly looking red head stand up and push his glasses up in a snooty manner as he stood next to his parents, "Thank you my lord, it is an honour to join you" he heard the boy say in a sickly grovelling voice that made Lucius's skin crawl.

Dumbledore smiled, "Ah why thank you Mr Weasley, you have earned the right to interrogate Riddle with my Granddaughter Brooke" he said as a beautiful girl with long glossy chestnut hair that fell in waves down her back, she was wearing a black dress. "Of course Grandfather it will be my pleasure to torture the blood traitor!" she said a malicious smile on her beautiful face. Lucius shuddered as he watched the two teens walk out of the room. Nobody noticed the third person slip out of the room.

When Aria opened her eyes she realised every muscle in her body ached, "Where am I?" she muttered as she pulled herself up into a sitting potion. A cruel laugh filled the room as a blinding light filled Aria's darkness; "Hello Ari!" said the familiar voice of her former best friend Brooke Waters. Aria growled, "What happened to you Brooke we used to be friends!" she said slowly. Brooke walked into the room, Aria noticed she was followed by no other than Percy Weasley betrayal burnt Aria like a red hot poker.

Brooke kneelt down to Aria's level, "We were never friends Riddle, my Grandfather wanted me to be friends with you so I could try and prevent you from completing the prophecy!" she hissed. Aria glared at the other girl. "So Aria when were you going to tell me that you had found your siblings?" she asked sweetly, Aria glared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Waters!" she said icily, Aria gasped in pain as Brooke slapped her across the face, "Don't lie to me Riddle, you were always a bad liar, it amazes me how you ever made it into Slytherin" she spat. Tears threatened to spill and mingle with the blood that was on Aria's face. "What do you know about the prophecy Riddle?" Brooke demanded, Aria stayed silent, Brooke smiled. "Percy why don't you loosen Miss Riddle's tongue," she said sweetly, Percy smirked as he drew his wand and pointed it at Aria and shouted "_Crucio!" _Aria screamed in pain as she struggled against the torture curse, it felt like millions of white hot knives were piercing her skin.

Brooke watched with a sadistic smile on her face as tears fell from Aria's eyes, "Feel like talking now Riddle?" she called as she inspected her nails. "I don't know what you're on about Waters!" she cried desperately. Brooke tutted, "Wrong answer Riddle, Percy" she said as Percy casted the Cruciatus curse again. More screams were torn from Aria's throat, "Honestly Riddle Percy isn't even good at the Cruciatus _I_ will cast it in a minute if you don't start talking!" she threatened.

"Making empty threats again Waters?" a new voice asked, Aria was too weak to open her eyes to see who it was. "Who dares interrupt?" Brooke demanded however she was cut off as the new voice shouted, "_Stuplify!" _Percy watched as his Lord's Granddaughter fall to the ground. "You dare attack the Lady Brooke?" he demanded venomously, the stranger laughed, "_obliviated, Stuplify!" _the stranger yelled as Percy also fell to the ground. Aria felt herself lose consciousness as the stranger wrapped his arms around her whispering, "Your safe now Ari".

The sound of apparition made James's head snap up as he saw a cloaked figure enter the DADA room carrying an unconscious figure, James's eyes widened when he recognised the figure to be Aria. "Padfoot, Danny!" he yelled as the two others joined up as the stranger handed him Aria. Sirius arrived first wand drawn and pointed at the stranger, "Who are you?" he demanded. Daniel was busy healing Aria's injuries while James also had his wand drawn at the strange. The stranger lowered his velvet hood to reveal the long silky black hair, sculptured face of Gemini Snape his eyes were glistening in the wand light.

"I would appreciate it if you would lower you wand _sir" _the Snape heir drawled, reluctantly they did so. "Why did you help my niece?" James demanded years of hated the boy's father poured into him making it hard for him to trust the teenagers. A small smile formed on the boy's face, "I love her Mr Potter I couldn't let that bitch Brooke harm her so I stunned her and obliviated her and Weasley before bringing Aria here" he said slowly.

Daniel lowered his wand first, "James be rational think how much this boy has risked for Aria, surly we can give him a chance?" he asked. James glowered at the teenager in front of him, "Curious that why would a boy with a bright future in the ranks of the Dark Lord risk it all for a girl who is on the opposite team? How could a simple boy manage to obliviated the Dark Lord's Granddaughter _and _escape? It sounds to me like he is a spy!" James growled. Daniel rolled his eyes, "Prongs why are you so paranoid? we can even test him under veritaserum if it makes you happy?" he said.

James nodded, Daniel went to get some veritaserum while Sirius and James had Gemini under wand, "We should proberly put him under the body binding spell" Sirius said, Gemini's eyes widened,

"If you did that I wouldn't be able to talk would I?" he challenged, James and Sirius shared a look. "The kids got a point Pads" James said through gritted teeth. Sirius scowled, Daniel came back carrying a small vile of liquid. Gemini stuck out his tongue while Daniel placed three small drops of potion onto it. Waiting for the potion to take place James asked, "What's your real name?" Gemini had a zombie like expression as he replied emotionlessly "Gemini Severus Snape"

"Are you a member of the DA?"

"No"

"Do you want to?"

"No my father wants me too"

"How did you save Arianna Riddle?"

"I obliviated and stunned Brooke Waters and Percy Weasley before apparating out of the HQ"

"Do you want to hurt Aria or harm any of her loved ones?"

"No"

"I think we have our answers James" Daniel said as the effects started to wear off, James growled, "Fine, Snape you should proberly go back to the Slytherin dorms" he said. Gemini nodded before leaving. James turned to his two best friends, "Merlin I need a firewisky!"

_**Author's notes: hello everyone I am alive I've had writers block for this chapter and I apologise. Thank you too those who are still with this story, I hope you all had a nice Christmas Happy Holidays!**_


	18. Important Notice

_**Rewrite notice**_

_**Hello Everyone sorry to have been so long updating but I have completely lost it for this story. I am **__**NOT **__**abandoning it but simply rewriting it, I will post another note when I have finished the rewrite. If you are also reading the stories: Magic Within, Who Says Potter ain't real, The Vampire Twins, Four Riddles One Destiny, Coincidence, or Forgotten they will also be rewritten because I don't like the idea anymore. Sorry for this inconvenience but I have matured as a writer now and want to do these stories justice. All the best**_

_**Fallenhope19**_


End file.
